White Lillies
by Akane Hikari
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is pregnant. After a fight with her ex Kagome goes into labor early. Inuyasha steps up and takes care of her. Kagome let's him name her child. Even with her childs father disowns his child. Will love bloom between Kagome and Inuyasha? R
1. Pragnancy

I do not own Inuyasha. I just put in a request.

* * *

Chapter1: Pregnancy. 

"Ooh...my back." Kagome moaned as she got up from her bed. Her belly was blotted from a 8 ½ month pregnancy. Sighing Kagome made her saw down stairs. "Strawberry flavored sushi sounds good." Kagome said opening the frig down letting it's guiding light wash over her body. Pulling out a box of sushi and cream of strawberry Kagome sat at the table with a spoon and plate. "Oh, I hate pregnancy!" Kagome declared as she took a bite of her strawberry sushi. About 3 months ago sushi and strawberries seemed to be the most delicious kind of food there was. Sighing again Kagome cleaned her dish and putting them away Kagome made her way back up the stairs.

"I hate school." Kagome muttered as she looked over at the clock mocking her with a reading of '7:04 AM.'. Kagome sighed. School graduations were that morning and she didn't wanna go. Groaning she grabbed a towel and walked to the bath room. She would wake her mom later, so that she could be driven to school.

* * *

"Kagome, dear, it's time to go!" Ms. Higurashi called from the stairs a half hour later. Kagome shouted an 'OK' back to her mom and put her gown on hiding her large belly. She smiled, no body had noticed that Kagome had blotted with a child, but not every body noticed her belly growing, Sango and Miroku, whom were with Kagome 24/7 took notice. In fact, now that Kagome thought of it, Sango was the one who suggested that Kagome was pregnant. Smiling Kagome slid down the stair case railing and walked out the front door.

"Ready mom." Kagome said with a large smile. Ms. Higurashi nodded and walked with her daughter to the car. Five minutes into the car ride Kagome sprang a question. "Mom, can Sango and Miroku be my child's Godparents?" Kagome cast a nervous glance to her mother.

"Kagome, it's your child, of course you want someone around your age, I won't be around for much longer and neither will Grandpa, if Sango and Miroku agree I think it would be a great idea to have those two be the Godparents." Ms. Higurashi said with a reassuring smile to her daughter. Kagome nodded with a small blush, her mother always knew what to do. Even when she found out she was pregnant her mother suggested to keep the baby while the baby's father said abortion.

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

"Mother! Mom!" Kagome cried as she launched herself into her mother's stomach sobbing uncontrollably.

"K-Kagome? What's wrong darling?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she stoked her daughter's soaked hair.

"Mom, please don't hate me," Kagome started catching Ms. Higurashi's full attention. "please, don't hate me mom!" Kagome said more into her mother's stomach that aloud.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Ms. Higurashi asked in a slight stern voice.

"Mom, I found out that–that I'm with a child!" Kagome sobbed as her mother shoved Kagome up to look her in the face.

"Kagome, what?" Ms. Higurashi asked shocked more than angered.

"Sango gave me a pregnancy test from the pharmacy, it was positive! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kagome sobbed as she rubbed her eyes wildly. Ms. Higurashi's eyes calmed down as she looked at her daughter, images of Kagome being 5 and crying over her baby doll getting all dirty came to Ms. Higurashi's eyes. Instantly Ms. Higurashi hugged her daughter cooing her to calm down.

"Oh, Kagome. It's ok, everything will be ok. Don't worry, I'm not mad." Ms. Higurashi cooed as she stroked her daughter's hair down, rocking Kagome slightly. "I understand, don't worry, I love." Kagome started to calm down. All she wanted to hear from her mother she did.

"What should I do?" Kagome asked with huffed gasps for air.

"Keep it, that baby is a part of you. You should keep the baby. I've always wanted a grandchild and this is a blessing from Buddha in disguise!" Ms. Higurashi said with a large smile. Kagome looked up at her mom with a large, puffy eyed smile.

"Mom, I love you so much!" Kagome said flinging her arms around her mother's neck and sobbing

* * *

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

"Kagome, we're here." Kagome hear her mother say as they came to a stop. Kagome got out and looked back at her mom.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said meaning more than a rid to school.

"You're welcome sweetie, but remember, try not to eat to much and try not to show any sign of your belly. You want to get your diploma, right?" Ms. Higurashi asked with a smile. Kagome knew her mother was joking with her. Smiling Kagome waved good-bye and walked into her class room. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were waving at her. Kagome crossed over to them with a smile plastered with force. Kagome had found out how immature her high school friends were. Sango and Miroku opened up a whole new world of maturity to Kagome only a year ago, that's how she found her baby's father, Naraku.

"Good morning Kagome!" All three said with a smiles you could see a mile away. Kagome said good morning back and sat down in her seat. Kagome soon began to sigh as she found her self in the middle of an unappealing conversation about guys in the freshman year. Hearing the bell ring three times Kagome snapped her head up to the teacher. Standing with the rest of the class Kagome bowed with the class as well.

"Class, today you graduate! I congratulate you on passing your years of high school, middle school, and elementary!" The teacher cried with joy as she nodded her class to sit. "Here at our High school, we'll miss you deeply!" the teacher said bowing. Kagome smiled, just a few more minutes until her class was excused to the assembly out side.

"Higura Satoru!" the school chairman said as a young man walked up to him bowed and walked off stage. "Higurashi Kagome!" Kagome stood and walked to the chairman. Grabbed her diploma and bowed to the chairman. Looking to her mother Kagome bowed again and walked off stage to sit down in her assigned seat again.

* * *

"...May you all live your lives to the fullest! You are dismissed!" The school chairman said as everyone threw their hats into the air with cheer. Kagome caught her hat and walked to her mother.

"Ready to go sweetie?" Ms. Higurashi asked with a large smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not going to the after party, someone said that the punch bowl was gonna get spiked. I don't wanna accidently drink any and hurt my baby." Kagome said rubbing her stomach as Eri walked by. Faster than you could say 'easy' Eri was next to Kagome.

"Kagome! You're pregnant!" Eri asked aloud. Kagome blinked and shook her head.

"No, I'm just um...sick? I haven't been feeling well and that's all." Kagome said playing off her pregnancy for sickness. Kagome looked to her mother for help.

"Eri-chan, I must get Kagome home now. Last night she was up all night in the bathroom. I want to watch her to make sure she's ok." Ms. Higurashi said ushering Kagome to the car. Eri nodded as she watched Kagome and her mother leave.

* * *

"Souta! Where'd you go you brat! Get over here!" Kagome shouted as she balled her fists. She was not about to go play 'find me sis' game today. Sango and Miroku were taking Kagome out for dinner in celebration of her graduation.

"What?" Souta asked as he poked his head out to look at his sister.

"Where are my shoes?" Kagome asked. Souta pointed to the closet. "Oh." Walking to the closet Kagome pulled on a pair of black flat heeled shoes. "I'm going now mom!" Kagome shouted from the front door. Kagome heard her mom shout something back but couldn't make out the words. Shutting the door Kagome ran/fast walked down the stairs to the street sidewalk. The restaurant was less than 3 blocks away so Kagome had told them that she would walk, and that she needed to keep in shape. Sango knew nothing could change Kagome's mind and agreed.

The streets were to vacant to Kagome's thoughts. She saw couple that were from her school walking down the other sidewalk holding hands, chatting and laughing. Kagome missed those days but was looking forward to her own bundle of joy she harbored in her womb. Looking up from her stomach the size of a large watermelon Kagome saw a couple having a fight. She knew one of the two people. Kikyo Higurashu her mother's cousin's daughter. Kagome never really like Kikyo, to Kagome, Kikyo was spoiled and just rotten to the heart. The other person was out of the light so his face was hidden. As Kagome stepped closer she heard the man's voice and shuttered. The depth of his voice, the pitch, it all matched to Naraku's own. Kagome tried to walk by unconcerned but she couldn't. Instead she broke into a flat run all the way to the restaurant earning a cocked eye in suspicion from Kikyo and Naraku.

Wheezing and out of breath Kagome leaned against the wall and panted. Tears threaten to flow if she couldn't calm down. Taking many large breaths Kagome closed her eyes squeezing a few tears from her large brown eyes. Leaning her head back Kagome heard her name being called from her left. Looking over at approaching figures Kagome waved.

"Sango, Miroku! Hey!" Kagome said trying to mask the pain she felt right then. Sango hugged Kagome and smiled.

"Kagome, how'd you get here so fast?" Sango asked looking down at her slightly shorter friend.

"I needed to jog a bit so I left early to get here when you got here." Kagome lied. Sango gladly took Kagome explanation and suggested to go inside. Kagome eagerly agreed and walked in behind Sango with Miroku looking down the street at a squalling couple.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted as she looked back at her trailing boyfriend. Miroku nodded and took one last look at the couple and walked in after his lovely girlfriend and best friend.

"Thanks guys. I really needed this!" Kagome cried with joy. She was stuffed.

"Kagome, you sure you want to walk home now?" Miroku asked looking around. Kagome nodded and started to walk.

"Don't worry, I'll see you later, I have to stop by the store and pick up cake mix for the baby shower tomorrow." Kagome said with a large smiled.

"Ok, we'll see you but I still say let Miroku or I walk you home." Sango said voicing her sincere concern for her pregnant friend. Kagome just waved and shouted a good-bye over her shoulder. Sango and Miroku exchanged worried looks, and sighed, the could do nothing about Kagome's decisions but sit back and try to help when she needed it.


	2. Izaoi, My Dear Izaoi

Chapter 2: Izaoi, My dear Izaoi.

Sighing like she was depressed Kagome walked the isles of the super market near her home. She found cake mix, icing, sprinkles, funny decorations, and other miscellaneous items. Poking her finger at a bag full of jell-o type pudding Kagome smirked. Looking down the isle Kagome spotted a hot guy in jeans and a white wife-beater. Blushing when he glance at her, Kagome turned her attention to the bag in front of her. Mentally slapping herself Kagome sighed. _'I'm such a moron...all he does is glance at me and I blush! Why do I have to blush?' _Kagome asked as she put the bag of funny pudding in her basket and walked down the isled still lost in thought. She didn't even noticed that Naraku and Kikyo had walked right in front of her. Bumping Naraku, Kagome muttered a sorry and started to walked off again.

"You've gotten bigger Kagome. So you decided to keep that bastard child?" Naraku asked in a booming voice for everyone to hear. Kagome looked up at him horrified. Her mouth gaped open as she saw the amusement in his eyes. Snickering from Kikyo snapped Kagome's eyes to her distant cousin. Hearing whispers Kagome looked around. Elderly mothers looked at Kagome in disgusted.

Kagome couldn't believe that Naraku would be so cruel as to say something like at aloud, in a public place. Kagome looked back at Naraku as he spoke again.

"I thought you'd do the smart thing and kill the child. Keep it from knowing it was never wanted." Naraku said with a smirk. "Kikyo, don't you agree?" Naraku asked looking down at his new girlfriend. Kagome's eyes pleased that she would disagreed.

"Of course, my love." Kikyo smirked leaning against Naraku's chest. Kagome was horrified. Hearing foot steps coming closer to her Kagome looked to her left. The hot guy was making his way down the isle, oblivious to the drama escalating at the end.

"How was your graduation? Were you expelled for your bastard baby?" Naraku asked using the word 'bastard child/baby' at any chance. Kagome looked over at Naraku, her eyes were watering. The elderly were now sympathizing with Kagome.

"Naraku, how could you be so cruel?" Kagome asked so quietly one would of missed her voice. "It's you child to! How can you just speak of an infant in such a crud manner!" Kagome demanded as she felt hot tears fall from her eyes.

"Kagome! Why you...bitch!" Naraku said slapping Kagome across the face leaving a red mark, that would later leave a bruise. Kagome had flawless porcelain skin, it was amazing that even at her age she'd have skin like a new born's, that's what attracted Naraku to Kagome in the first place. As the echo of the slam subsided the silence afterwards is what was killing Naraku.

Kagome lifted a hand to her stinging cheek and caressed her skin softly. More tears swelled up in her eyes. The basket she held made its way to the ground, spilling its contents. Kagome moved her head slowly as her eyes glossed over with pain, fear, and anger. Her lips quivered as she felt a pain stricken her stomach. Doubling over she grabbed her stomach.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Kagome screamed as she gasped for air through the pain. The elderly women glared at Naraku and Kikyo as they went to the distressed mother-to-be. "M-my baby. Please, don't die!" Kagome cried as she tried to keep protecting her unborn child. A few of the elderly women called forth anyone who could carry Kagome. Naraku and Kikyo had slipped out during the commotion.

Inuyasha whom watched all of the drama after walking down his isle looked at the distressed teenager. Moving through the crowd Inuyasha picked Kagome up.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome shook with pain. Someone shouted that he'd drive Kagome and Inuyasha to the hospital in his cab. Inuyasha took his offer and told the clerk to hold his and Kagome's items for them and he'd be back to pay for the food.

"Hold on girl." Inuyasha cooed to Kagome as she gripped his shirt. The cab stopped a few minutes later and Inuyasha rushed Kagome into the hospital with a gruff thank you to the cabby. "Excuse me! Kagome's having pains! She's just been in a fight with an ex and fell down clenching her stomach!" Inuyasha informed the staff as they put her on a rolling bed.

"Are you the father?" a nurse asked. Before he could answer a cloth was shoved at him. "Never mind! Change into that. She's going into early labor!" A nurse informed the doctor as they shoved Inuyasha along with Kagome to an OR to deliver the child on short notice. Inuyasha as shoved next to Kagome's left side and told to hold her hand. Inuyasha obeyed and started to talk to Kagome with out puking.

"Come, on. Don't give up." Inuyasha tried to strain his brain for something other than what he said to say to the girl in pain. "Prove that you're were telling your ex the truth and have you child!" Inuyasha said as Kagome took his words and knew he was right. She wants her baby! No matter what anybody else says! She wants her baby!

"Here's your child, Miss. Higurashi." Nurse Sayo said as she handed Kagome her baby girl. Inuyasha was asleep in the corner of the room farthest away from Kagome so that he could watch her. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled.

'_He stayed to look after me?'_ Kagome smiled as she watched him shift in his sleep. Looking to the nurse Kagome asked if she could stand and let Inuyasha hold her baby. The nurse nodded and helped Kagome up.

"Hey, hey, wake up please." Kagome said softly as she shook Inuyasha. Shifting again Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at the raven haired figure. Blinking out the fuzzy edges Inuyasha saw the woman was holding a baby in her arms. "Good morning!" Kagome said with a warms and radiant smile. "Thanks for helping me last night." Kagome said in a soft voice again. Inuyasha sat straight up and whipped his eyes of sleepiness.

"Oh, no problem." Inuyasha said trying to clear his throat.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha nodded slowly as Kagome entrusted her daughter with the man. "Thank you, oh! I didn't get your name." Kagome said as she started to turn towards him.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takashi." Inuyasha said looking from the child to her mother. "I wouldn't of kicked your ex's ass for hitting you but, you fainted." Inuyasha said making a face at the child earning a giggled laugh.

Kagome stayed quiet, the pain in her cheek was rearing it's ugly head. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. "Thanks for the concern, not many people would care." Kagome said as she sat down on the bed. A nurse popped her head into the room with a smiled.

"Miss. Higurashi, you and your baby will be able to leave in about an hour. Oh, you're husband is so adorable holding your daughter." the nurse added as she left with giggles. Kagome and Inuyasha started at where the nurse was with red lingering across their faces. Kagome stood and looked for her clothes.

"I-if you'll excuse me, I'm got to change." Kagome stuttered as she walked to the bath room and closed the door. Inuyasha turned his attention back down to the child in his arms and smiled.

"Hey there. I wonder what your mom's named you?" Inuyasha said amusing the child in front of him. Kagome was listening through the bath room door with a smile. Deciding to change Kagome quickly switched her paper gown for a cotton shirt and blue jeans. Kagome emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later trying to put her hair up into a ponytail. Inuyasha glanced over at the girl, she seemed like a totally different person. What fat she gained with the baby was virtually gone.

"Thanks for holding her." Kagome said as she stood beside him. "Cute isn't she?" Kagome asked as she gazed at her second life. Inuyasha nodded as he glanced at the baby then to its mother.

"Look just a beautiful at her mother." Inuyasha blurted aloud mentally smacking him self. _'Smooth move dipshit!'_ Inuyasha thought as he stared at the baby again. Muffled giggled could be heard over head. He looked up at Kagome who was red with trying to stop her laughing.

"Thanks. Would you like to name her?" Kagome asked startling Inuyasha.

"Huh?"

"Could you name her? It's tradition." Kagome said with a smile. "The father, or man who holds the child first name's it." Kagome said sitting down on the bed looking at Inuyasha. He couldn't think of any name to give the baby girl.

"I don't know any good names." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. Kagome smiled.

"It's ok. I'm sure you'll think of a good name." Kagome said giving him a spark of inspiration.

"Oh, I know. Izaoi Hahako Higurashi." Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled.

"I like that name. But the middle name I get to choose." Kagome giggled. "Ok so her name with be Izaoi Yasha Higurashi." Kagome smiled. She knew her daughter's middle name would never be said often. Inuyasha glanced up at her with a slight smile.

"I like that name." Inuyasha said as the nurse from before popped in.

"Miss. Higurashi, have you name your child? Once you've named her you may leave with your boyfriend." The nurse said as Kagome blushed but nodded.

"Can you bring me her birth certificate?" Kagome asked as the nurse pulled the certificate out of her pocket.

"Here you are sweetie." Sayo said as she handed the paper to Kagome. Writing down the her name as the mother Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Izaoi. Writing down Izaoi's full name Kagome walked to Inuyasha.

"Could you write down your name? It would mean to world to me." Kagome said boldly. Inuyasha looked at the paper and nodded. Taking Izaoi Kagome watched Inuyasha write down his name. He stood and handed the nurse the paper and looked at Kagome.

'_She's kinda short.' _Inuyasha thought as he looked down at Kagome. Kagome turned and grabbed her wallet. Inuyasha looked at her and nodded when she waved for him to follow her.

Walking home was the funniest thing Kagome remembered. Inuyasha kept glancing over at her asking if she was getting tired every 5 minutes. Kagome finally gave in and let him carry Izaoi the rest of the way home after stopping by the market for formula and bottles along with warm water Kagome and Inuyasha walked to her home. When they finally got to Kagome's house she invited him in. Opening the door KAgome came to a burst of sobs and shouts.

"Sis! You're home!" Souta said as he was the first to noticed Kagome and Inuyasha. Running Souta hugged his sister tightly. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to her family.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked oblivious to the worry her family went through while she was at the hospital. Kagome's mom ran to her and flung her arms around her daughter.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried! Sango called us last night to make sure you got home! She got worried when I told her you weren't home that I started to worry! Kagome! What happened to you? Where'd you go?" Ms. Higurashi stopped and looked at Inuyasha who was holding Izaoi. "Who's the cute man?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Mom, this is Inuyasha. Last night he save me and Izaoi." Kagome said as she reached for Izaoi. "Momma, this is Izaoi Yasha Higurashi. You're granddaughter." Kagome said as she handed Izaoi to her mom.

"Izaoi? Who gave her such a name?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Inuyasha, did. I told him it was tradition that he name her." Kagome said as she smiled. "Why do you asked?" Ms. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha.

"Because, it's such a pretty name. I knew a woman by the name of Izaoi a long time ago." Ms. Higurashi said as she watched her granddaughter giggled. Inuyasha's eyes widened by a fraction.

"What was her last name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um...I think Takashi. Yes, that is it! Izaoi Takashi!" Ms. Higurashi said as she smiled. "She and I used to talk about if we had children that an arranged marriage would be grand. Before we could talk anymore about it, she died in an accident. It claimed her life over 18 years ago. Her son was but a babe." Ms. Higurashi said. Inuyasha felt a pain in his chest. Kagome looked over at him oddly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned to the door.

"I just remembered, I have to go." Inuyasha said walking out the door. Kagome grabbed a pen and paper telling him to wait. Walking up to Inuyasha and gave him a note.

"If you want to stop by sometime, give me a call. I know Izaoi took a liking to you. It would make her happy." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha took the note and nodded a 'thanks' then took his leave. Kagome sighed, she didn't know if she'd see Inuyasha ever again.


	3. The Years Go By

Chapter 3: The Years Go By...

"Izaoi! Where'd you go you little monster?" Kagome called to her daughter as she looked around her large three story home.

Three years ago Kagome moved out of her mother's house. Wanting to be independent and with her daughter Kagome moved into the house sold to her at a ridiculously low price, due to its old ownerhad married Kagome's mother. Kagome gladly took the offer and paid off her debit as quickly as she possibly could with slight help from her mother, even though she didn't know it.

"Catch me mommy!" Izaoi said as she jumped down from the top of the stairs, one of Izaoi's favorite games. Kagome gasped as the little body of her child launched onto her. Swinging Izaoi around Kagome set her down.

"Izaoi! I told you to not do that! It scares mommy." Kagome said as she wiped away chocolate pudding from her cheek. "You get to go to grandma's today!" Kagome cheered as her daughter grinned a toothy smile. Kagome smiled back at her daughter. Not a hit of Naraku showed in her daughter's beautiful face. Slapping her thoughts of the crude man who nearly made Kagome loss her child Kagome smiled down at her daughter. "Ok, come on. Grandma will be waiting for you." Kagome said as she took her daughter's hand and grabbed two coats. Handing Izaoi her coat Kagome put her own on.

"Mommy, will Nana let me make cookies?" Izaoi asked. Kagome nodded.

"I'm sure Nana will." Kagome said as she opened the door, outside Sango stood with her hand frozen in a knocking motion. "Sango. What are you doing here?" KAgome asked picking up Izaoi.

"Hi Auntie Sango!" Izaoi said sweetly. Sango couldn't help but smile brightly at the little girl.

"Hi Sweetie. How are you today?" Sango asked shaking Izaoi's small hand.

"Mommy's taking me to see Nana! I'm going to make cookies for mommy's birthday!" Izaoi said as she hugged her mom.

"They'll be sugar right?" Sango asked.

"Yep!" Izaoi said back to Sango in such a voice you couldn't get annoyed of.

"Ugh! Just what this hyperactive child needs." Kagome muttered as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Kagome, ain't you gonin shopping?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but I have to drop Izaoi off at mom's. Why did you want to go shopping to?" Kagome asked as she shut her door finally. Sango nodded as she looked behind her. A tall scrawny teenage with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail stood playing a video game. His brown eyes were glazed over with concentration on his video game.

"Kohaku, how's school?" Kagome asked as she handed Izaoi to Sango at Sango's request. Kohaku looked up at her with a grim expression.

"Kagome, don't bug me. I've kill the Boss on this level! I have to find the princess and rescue her!" Kohaku said with a serious tone. Kagome smiled and backed up a bit.

"Ok, ok. Don't worry. You really need to get a girlfriend." Kagome said as she looked over at Sango who was stifling her laugh. Izaoi was just looking between the three wondering what was going on. Kagome just smiled and told them she was leaving.

"So has that mysterious man ever call you?" Kagome heard Sango ask. Looking over at her friend Kagome shook her head no.

"He called once or twice, it think. I asked if he'd like to come over at see Izaoi, but he declined. Guess he doesn't really like children. It's ok though, I'm just grateful he saved Izaoi." Kagome said patting down Izaoi's hair.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look it's daddy!" Izaoi said pointing ahead. Kagome's eyes snapped ahead as she and Sango stopped causing Kohaku to slam into their backs. Kagome and Sango exchanged looks.

"Sango, why's Naraku here?" Kagome asked as if her friend would know the answer to the sudden appearance of Naraku.

"I don't know Kagome. Didn't he already see Izaoi last week?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, ever since court he hasn't been allowed to see Izaoi out side the meeting room." Kagome said as she remembered the court room, the smells, the faces of the jury that convicted Naraku of his crime. After Izaoi was born Naraku had pretended to take Kagome on a date to talk about Izaoi's education. What in fact he did was treat her to dinner and a beating. When Kagome made her way home a good Samaritan helped Kagome to the nearest clinic but didn't leave his/her name. Kagome's mother had been called and charges were pressed the next day. Pictures were taken of her bruised face and body. Kagome had been weary about leaving the house but she knew that Naraku wouldn't be able to touch her again. Not unless he wanted to get thrown into prison. Izaoi was never too see Naraku outside the meeting room unless by chance and even then he was not allowed by law to talk or approach her. Kagome put her hand on to Sango's shoulder. "Stay. I don't want Izaoi around him." Kagome said as she moved slowly forward.

Naraku heard her footsteps and turned his head slowly to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in a stern cold voice. She was masking the fright that was swelling up inside her body. Naraku looked over Kagome's head to Sango. He saw Izaoi and tried to wave to her, but Sango turned around and started to talk to the child.

"It's a free nation." Naraku said cooly.

"Not for you. You're not allowed within three football fields from this house nor my own!" Kagome said as she glared up at Naraku. He looked down at her, he knew she was right. By law she could call the police and make a complaint that he was disregarding the courts order.

"I wanted to see my child." Naraku said in a slightly more angry tone now.

"You gave up that right when you suggested the abortion. Then again when you beat me to near death. The court took you on both charges of battery and assault." Kagome said as she clenched her nails into her skin. "If you don't leave this property I will call the cops. I have them on speed dial, incase you decided that you were above the law." Kagome said flipping her camera phone out. Naraku backed up a bit. Grunting out a cures word, Naraku turned around and walked off.

"Just remember this girl, I will get what I want. And I no longer care for the child. I want your death." Naraku said as he kept his speed and disappeared. Kagome tried to relax but not a muscle in her body wanted to obey her wishes.

"Kagome, hey. You ok?" Sango's voice floated in on a concern tone. Kagome glanced to her friend and nodded.

"Let's just get inside. Izaoi's going to get cold." Kagome said. Sango and Kohaku didn't press the matter and stayed quiet as they walked up the shrine stairs.

"Kagome! Izaoi! Sango, and Kohaku! Its nice to see you! Come in, come in." The newly named Mrs.Yamatomi said ushering in her children. Sango and Kohaku were considered her 'children' since Sango and Kohaku's mother and father died in a car crash.

A drunk driver had swerved into the on coming lane and smashed into Mr. and Mrs. Aki's car. The drunk driver was driving a large semi-like truck. You can guess which of the two own.

"Mom, Sango and I are going to go grocery shopping. I'm running low on milk and flour." Kagome said with a small smiled. Mrs.Yamatomi saw her daughter anguish and wrapped her arm around her daughter as her grandchild went to see her Uncle Souta.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Mrs. Yamatomi asked. Kagome looked up at her mom with the same look she had when she got pregnant.

"I saw Naraku. He said that he wanted my life. I told him to leave after I saw him by the shrine stairs on the sidewalk. We exchanged words and he told me that he no longer wanted my baby, but my life in her stead." Kagome said shivering lightly. Mrs. Yamatomi hugged her daughter.

"Sweetie, I will never allow such a man to do that to my daughter." Mrs. Yamatomi said as she kissed Kagome's forehead. "Don't worry. As long as you keep up on your martial arts skills, you'll be fine. I believe in you Kagome. You have the strength of your father, and his kindness." Mrs. Yamatomi said as she looked at her daughter's face. "Now, you've got to shoo. I have a surprise for you when you return." Mrs. Yamatomi said with a large reassuring smile.

Kagome smiled back and nodded. She knew her mother would never lie to her. Trusting her mother's judgment Kagome found Sango and told her to come with her to the super market. Sango was happy to join Kagome, it'd been a while since they'd spent quality time together. Shouting good-byes to the house hold of the Higurashi/Yamatomi family Kagome and Sango left.

"So what are you lacking at your house of pigs?" Kagome asked as they walked down the stairs to the main street.

"Food. The two men, or boys I live with eat everything in sight!" Sango said as Kagome laughed. She loved Sango, when ever she was feeling down, Sango knew what to say to cheer her up.

"Haha! I'm sorry you have to live with the pervert. Hoshi-sama isn't the most modest person to live with huh?" Kagome asked a she and Sango came to the super market. It wasn't a long walk as Kagome and Sango knew. Walking into the market with a greeting from the cashiers Kagome and Sango took separate carts and walked down the isles together chatting. Picking and tossing different items back and forth Kagome and Sango played around like they were in high school again.

"Hey, Sango, I have to go down this isle, do you need anything?" Kagome asked pointing to the cereal isle.

"Yeah Lucky Charms, Cheerios, Wheatie Thins, Frosted Flakes, and Fruity Pebbles." Sango said as Kagome nodded and walked down the isle taking down the items Sango requested. Stopping by the middle of the isle with the jell-o type pudding Kagome poked the bag making it wiggle. Smiling for a few seconds Kagome looked down the isle at where the man called Inuyasha stood before he saved her child. Looking back at the pudding bag Kagome picked it up and put it in her basket, moving on grabbing various cereals that she and her daughter ate, as well as Sango's requested cereals.

"Lucky Charms...sugar with a label...I'd never give this to Izaoi...she's too hyper as is." Kagome said talking to herself as she looked at the cover with a Leprechaun on it. Dropping the box into the basket in a pile Kagome named 'Sango's Crap' Kagome pushed on looking ahead only when she felt like it. Bumping into another cart Kagome looked up and gasped. In front of her was the man she'd been missing for a while. Inuyasha.

"It's you!" Both said pointing at each other. Blinking both dropped their hands.

"Inuyasha, how've you been?" Kagome asked as she walked beside her cart and met him half way.

"Fine. How's Izaoi?" Inuyasha asked as he smiled at her. She still looked the same as when he first met her.

"She's great! She's 3 now, and very um...how should I put this, hyper active." Kagome joked hoping Inuyasha would play along. To her enjoyment he did and laughed.

"Really? I bet she's a real handful." Inuyasha joked back. Kagome nodded.

"I'm sorry you haven't been able to see her. I know you must be busy a lot." Kagome blurted as if she were talking to her husband. Blushing Kagome looked down at her shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Yeah sorry, I said I'd see her some time but, my jobs been taking me everywhere but home. When I called you it was between meeting and when I knew if the call wouldn't charge you." Inuyasha said as he shuffled his feet. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you have to leave anytime soon?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm on vacation. Why?" Inuyasha asked cocking his brow up.

"Well, today is my birthday, I'd like to extend and invitation towards you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Huh?" Inuyasha intellectual mind came up with.

"Yes, please come to my birthday!" Kagome said with the same radiant smile that he had seen the first time he saw Izaoi. Metaling Inuyasha nodded to Kagome.

"Where and what time?" Inuyasha asked scratching the back of his head as a blush crept across his face. Kagome smiled and scribbled down and address and time.

"Here you go. Show up anytime. The party starts at 3:00 in the afternoon at my mother's house. Sun Set Shrine just up the hill." Kagome said as she saw Sango.

"Oi! Kagome, you done yet?" Sango asked as she walked down to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sango, this is Inuyasha." Kagome said with a large smile.

"So you're the guy Kagome is obsessing about?" Sango asked as Kagome turned bright red.

"Sango!" Kagome screeched as she made a fist. Inuyasha looked back at her slightly confused. Kagome just waved with a sweet smile.

"Anyways, nice to meet you. I'm Sango Aki, Kagome's personal advisor." Sango joked. Kagome hit Sango and told her to stop.

"Here are your cereal sis!" Kagome said handing Sango her cereal. Sango scowled at Kagome and put her items in her cart. "Anyway, see you later Inuyasha." Kagome finally said. Inuyasha said 'see you' as well and they went their separate way.

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome hissed as they walked back to Kagome's mother's house with the groceries. Sango just shrugged with a evil smirk.

"Eh, he's coming over ain't he?" Sango asked shrugging again. Kagome nodded as she hear Sango start to giggle, looking over at Sango Kagome started to laugh as well.

"Sango you brat!" Kagome laughed as they climbed the stairs to the shrine house. Kagome and Sango walked into the house bursting with laughter.

"Welcome home Mommy!" Izaoi said as she jumped to her mother latching on to Kagome's leg. Kagome smiled and set down her groceries holding only the ones that needed to be kept chilled. Dragging the leg with Izaoi attached, Kagome put her groceries away.

"Kagome dear is that Inuyasha boy coming over?" Mrs. Yamatomi asked as she popped her head into the kitchen.

"He said he'd try to make it to the party." Kagome said as she picked up Izaoi and tickling her into a fit of giggles. "Anyways, where are those cookies?" Kagome asked kissing her daughter.

"Haha! Haha! Over on the counter Mommy! On the counter!" Izaoi giggled as she swatted at her mommy playfully. Kagome smiled and set her daughter down and grabbed an angel shaped cookie. "Go play with Souta and Kohaku!" Kagome said as she grinned. Using Izaoi to get back at Souta was so much fun! Sitting down Kagome munched her cookie. _'It's been awhile since I've seen Inuyasha, granted I've only seen him once or twice in the past 4 years. Where has the time gone? The years went by so fast. I wonder how old Inuyasha is...' _Kagome snapped to when she heard her name being called from the living room. Standing Kagome walked to the living room Kagome got a surprise. Sitting in the middle of the large room was a large box. Cocking her head to the side Kagome blinked.

"Happy birthday Kagome/Mommy!" Everyone shouted as Kagome smiled. Walking around the box Kagome poked it.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she felt her hand get swatted at. "Ouch!"

"Open it Mommy!" Izaoi said as she smiled brightly. Nodding Kagome ripped the wrapping paper off Kagome be came face to face with a white box. Kagome made a face.

"You didn't think that ripping the wrapping paper off would expose the present did you?" Sango asked crudely.

'_No...yes! I was hoping at least.' _Kagome thought as she asked for a knife. Souta handed a knife to Kagome. Thanking Souta Kagome cut the box open. "So what's in here?" Kagome asked as she peeled back the flaps Kagome heard a faint noise. Reaching into the box Kagome pulled out a small camera. "This seems a bit excessive for a camera." Kagome said as she looked at the screen on the camera. Frozen on the screen was a picture of her family next to a new car. Kagome blinked, she was in shock. "What's with the picture?" Kagome asked as a knock was heard from the door.

"I'll get it." Souta said opening door. "Hello?" Souta asked as he saw a tall man with long black hair and violet eyes.

"Is this the Higurashi residence?" Inuyasha asked with uncertainly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she made her way to the door. Smiling Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Come in! Come in! Mom, everyone, this is Inuyasha!" Kagome said brightly.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Everyone said in union.

"H-hi." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Izaoi, come here." Kagome said as Izaoi ran to her mother. Picking Izaoi up Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Izaoi, this is Inuyasha, he named you for mommy." Kagome said.

"Hi Mr. Inuwasha!" Izaoi said in her cute little voice.

"H-hi Izaoi." Inuyasha stuttered slightly. Kagome heard her mother calling her and handed Izaoi to Inuyasha.

"Mister, did you know your name means doggie? I learned that in pre-school today!" Izaoi said playing with his hair. "You have long hair you know that? Did you not let your mom cut your hair? Mommy says that I don't need to cut my hair since I'm a girl but I like it short. Did you know that your eyes are almost the same color as mine? Mommy says that my eye change colors when I'm mad. Do your eyes change color too?" Izaoi asked as she fumbled with his hair even more.

"You're full of questions." Inuyasha said as he was greeted by everyone. Izaoi nodded as she looked up at him.

"Mommy said that I should thank you because you saved me from dying or what ever dying is. Mommy says that she thought you were hot when she first saw you. Did you see Mommy when her stomach was big like a basketball? She had me inside her tummy. Mommy says that she wished you'd been around more." Izaoi continued as Inuyasha watched Kagome idly chatting with her family and friends stealing glances at him and Izaoi.

"Izaoi, have you seen your daddy lately?" Inuyasha asked his own question.

"Yes, Daddy was here earlier. Mommy got mad at him and he went away. I heard Mommy and Aunt Sango talk about when she was beatened up by Daddy. What does that mean? Mommy won't tell me and looks sad when I ask. She says that it's something I'll learn later when I'm older, she said she'd tell me then." Izaoi said as she tried to look at her nose. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. Kagome caught his eyes and looked confused. She shook off her feeling and smiled at him. Izaoi smiled and slapped a wet kiss on Inuyasha. "Mommy said that she wanted to kiss you for helping us! Tee hee hee!" Izaoi said as she scampered off of his lap when Souta called her name. "Bye bye Mr. Doggie!" Izaoi said as she ran off to her uncle.

Standing Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pulled her aside.

"Yeah Inuyasha?" Kagome asked slightly confused.

"Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't around." Inuyasha said as though he had an obligation to be around for Kagome and Izaoi. Kagome blinked.

"It's ok. Izaoi's fine and I'm glade you got to meet her." Kagome said with a large smile.

Inuyasha saw pain through her smile, and thought of something. "Kagome, for your birthday let me take you to dinner." Inuyasha said as Kagome slightly chocked on her soda.

"Wh-what?" Kagome asked as she covered her mouth.

"Yeah, my present to you. Let me take you out to dinner." Inuyasha repeated as Kagome thought about it.

"OK, that sounds great." Kagome said smiling. "We'll leave around 8:00 ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ok." Inuyasha said as Kagome and he smiled and enjoyed the rest of the party, while stealing glances at each other.

* * *

Hey, I'm at a writer's block so if you want to could you send me ideas? I'd like to make this story more like how you want it. Course I've never done this before but, what the hey! It's worth a try right? Anyways, thanks for reading my story! . 


	4. Inuyasha’s mind

OK, I'm trying a suggestion made by Osuwarigirl and Death Serafin. Death Serafin your idea may be in the next chapter. Ok? Thanks by the way! . I hope it's to your liking!

* * *

Chapter 4: Inuyasha.

'_Damn, Kagome seems the same as she did 4 years ago.' _Inuyasha thought as he walked back to his house a few blocks away. Kicking a stray rock Inuyasha glanced up at the night sky. Stars were peeking from the blanket of darkness as the sun dipped behind the never ending mountain skyline. _'She still looks the same but she seems more like an adult than she did four years ago.' _He sighed once more before realizing he was at his house already. Unlocking his door Inuyasha took his shoes off and slumped into his couch. The date he set up with Kagome wasn't until 8:00. It was5:30, he'd left the party early saying he had to make sure he could make the arrangements with the restaurant. Kagome nodded and saw him off. He hadn't turned back but once to wave good bye once more.

"Ugh! I have to make sure that I can actually find nice cloths." Inuyasha muttered slamming a pillow into his face off to his side. Laying with his head in the pillow Inuyasha's memories went back to when he first saw Kagome.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

'_Stupid dad. Eating everything I had! I'm going to kill him.' _Inuyasha thought as he looked at cereals with colorful covers. He knew he'd been searching the same box for over 10 minutes. For some reason he just didn't want to move from his spot. Something plagued his mind kept him in his same spot. Grabbing a cereal box Inuyasha glanced at it. Eyes seemed to boar into his head. Turning his head Inuyasha said a young woman with a very large stomach looking at him. At eye contact the woman turned back to the bag of jell-o like pudding stuffing it into her hand-held cart.

'_Who she staring at?'_ Inuyasha asked as he slowly turned back to his cereal box and put it back. He heard foot steps walking behind him and down the isle, so he took his turn and walked the opposite way. Walking to the meat section just a few steps away from the cereal isle to see if they had the right kind of meat he needed to make dinner. Shuffling through the meat Inuyasha scrunched his nose in disappointment. Nothing he needed was there. Giving up after a few minutes he started down the cereal isle. Looking a head he heard voices hushed and the pregnant woman look at him then back to the cold black eyed man and woman who was the pregnant woman's double.

"How was your graduation? Were you expelled for your bastard baby?" the man asked.

"Naraku, how could you be so cruel?" The pregnant woman asked so quietly one would of missed her voice. "It's your child to! How can you just speak of an infant in such a crud manner!" Inuyasha heard her demanded as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Kagome! Why you...bitch!" Naraku said slapping Kagome across the face leaving a red mark. The girl lifted a hand to her stinging cheek and caressed her skin softly. More tears swelled up in her eyes. The basket she held made its way to the ground, spilling its contents. Moving her head slowly Inuyasha saw her eyes glossed over with pain, fear, and anger. Her lips quivered as she felt a pain and doubling over she grabbed her stomach.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed as she gasped for air through the pain. The elderly women glared at Naraku and his lady companion as they went to the distressed mother-to-be. "M-my baby. Please, don't die!" The young woman cried as she tried to keep protecting her unborn child. A few of the elderly women called forth anyone who could carry Kagome. Naraku and Kikyo had slipped out during the commotion.

Becoming more and more concerned with the girl he knew now as, Kagome, Inuyasha went to her picking her up with slight trouble. "Where's the nearest hospital?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome shook with pain. Hearing someone shouted that he'd drive Kagome and himself to the hospital in his cab, Inuyasha took his offer and told the clerk to hold his and Kagome's items for them and he'd be back to pay for the food.

"Hold on girl." Inuyasha cooed as she gripped his shirt. The cab stopped a few minutes later and Inuyasha rushed Kagome into the hospital with a gruff thank you to the cabby. "Excuse me! Kagome's having pains! She's just been in a fight with an ex and fell down clenching her stomach!" Inuyasha informed the staff as they put her on a rolling bed.

"Are you the father?" a nurse asked. Before he could answer a cloth was shoved at him. "Never mind! Change into that. She's going into early labor!" A nurse informed the doctor as they shoved Inuyasha along with Kagome to an OR to deliver the child on short notice. Inuyasha as shoved next to Kagome's left side and told to hold her hand. Inuyasha obeyed and started to talk to Kagome with out puking. Inuyasha couldn't believe that just by going to the super market near midnight would bring him to helping a woman and her baby. _'Great! This will haunt me the rest of my life.' _Inuyasha thought as the doctor held out scissors to him.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked.

"What? N-no! You can do that." Inuyasha said as he heard the child cry out in fright. Looking away Inuyasha heard a nurse direct a statement to him. Hearing her Inuyasha back out of the room and waited in the hallway for more directions.

* * *

End Of Flash Back.

* * *

"Keh. Man oh man! Now that I've seen Izaoi, I'm glade I was at the market that night." Inuyasha muttered as he stood taking off his tee-shirt. Exposing his well toned chest Inuyasha went to his closet. He didn't know if his business suit was appropriate or not. "Damn, my clothes are still at th dry-cleaners." Inuyasha cursed as he hung his head draping his hair over his shoulders. "I wonder if I have anything in the laundry room?" Inuyasha asked the invisible person next to him.

Walking down the stairs to the laundry room Inuyasha shifted through the 'clean' pile in his laundry room. Finding a clean white shirt and suit hanging above the washer and dryer Inuyasha went to the bath room.

"A shower would do me some good..." Inuyasha sighed as he looked back at his reflection. His violet eyes were sparkling which was rare for him. Nothing since his mother's death had made him smiled and seem so care free. Stepping from the mirror Inuyasha went to his shower and turned on the water. Raising his left hand to feel the water to the right temperature Inuyasha shut the curtain. Stepping near the toilet Inuyasha set his clothes on top of the closed toilet seat. Stepping into the shower Inuyasha let the water run over his body Inuyasha felt his hair stick to his back. "I should probably get her a gift to go along with the dinner." Inuyasha muttered as he ran his hands through his suddy hair. "Kagome..."

After leaning against the wall for about 20 minutes Inuyasha finally decided to get out and dress himself. Wrapping the towel around his waist Inuyasha combed his hair back to his normal style. Putting his cloths on Inuyasha kept staring at himself in the mirror. He kept thinking about Kagome would think about his outfit or how he wore his hair. Finally swearing at his stupidity Inuyasha walked from his bath room to his bed room. Shifting through piles of clothes Inuyasha looked for a pair of matching socks. He didn't know what kind of present he would give his date for her birthday. Finally finding a match to the sock in his hand Inuyasha grabbed his car keys from the table. "Guess the mall's the best place to start looking." Inuyasha said as he slipped his shoes on. He still had about 1 ½ hours left. Starting his car Inuyasha saw a figure's shadow loom up against his car. Looking out the window Inuyasha saw Miroku. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha opened his door.

"Hey Inuyasha, where you going?" Miroku asked, glancing at the exhaust from the car. Blinking Inuyasha made a coy face to his friend.

"Get in." And with that Miroku walked to the passenger side and got into the car. Letting silence fill the car 'til the point of unbearable Miroku opened his mouth.

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked as he watched couples walk down the sidewalks.

"We're going to the mall." Inuyasha said with a solemn tone. Miroku eyed his friend in confusement.

"You never want to go to the mall." Miroku stated as he looked back out the window. A thought occurred to him. "You have a girl friend! And you didn't tell me!" Miroku concluded as he watched his friend under go strange actions. "So I was right." Miroku said.

"No, you pervert. I'm talking a friend out to dinner for her birthday." Inuyasha said.

"Huh, that's odd, my friend had her birthday today as well. What's your date's name?" Miroku asked as an image of Kagome came to mind.

"Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said with a slightly happy tone with her name. Miroku gasped for air. Inuyasha looked over at him oddly. "What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Kagome Higurashi, as in 22 year old, mother of 1 Kagome?" Miroku asked in disbelief. Inuyasha nodded as he looked at his friend oddly again.

"How do you know her?" Inuyasha asked as honking from behind them turned his attention to the road and drove.

"I've known her for about 6-7 years almost. She and Sango grew up together. That's how we met. Sango was waiting for Kagome at a Coffee shop and I happened by." Miroku said as he went into his own little day dream. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he looked for a parking spot in the mall parking-lot. Finding one conveniently near the entrance he took it and turned the car off hitting Miroku 'accidentally' as he pulled the keys out. Miroku groaned and rubbed his scalp.

"Jeez, don't need to be so rude Inuyasha." Miroku said regaining his reality back. Glancing over at Inuyasha Miroku imposed a question, "How do you know Lady Kagome?"

"How do you think Izaoi got her name?" Inuyasha asked Miroku in a low tone. "I was there when that bastard Naraka-Naraku-whatever hit Kagome." Inuyasha said getting mad allover again at Kagome's ex.

"Damn, and here I thought you wouldn't give a rat's ass about anyone." Miroku joked, earning a good punch to the back of the head. "Ow! Inuyasha it was a joke!" Miroku protested, Inuyasha just ignored him and walked along the crowed looking for something for Kagome. Miroku, after chasing a few mini-skirt rejoined his friend. "What are you getting her?"

"I donno. That's why I'm looking for something." Inuyasha growled out to Miroku. Miroku glanced at his friend a shrugged.

"Well, what are you thinking about getting her?" Miroku asked trying to help his long time friend.

"I donno. Was thinking about a card and a stuffed animal, but she might not like stuffed animals anymore." Inuyasha said as they passed by a jewelry store. Glittering in the bright light Inuyasha stopped to examine a shinny black heels gold locket. Miroku kept talking not noticing his friend had stopped. Looking over where Inuyasha would of been, Miroku looked around spying his long haired companion. Walking up next to Inuyasha, Miroku peered down at the locket.

"She'd love that." Miroku said as Inuyasha jumped little. Looking back at Miroku with a scowl Inuyasha focused back on the neckless.

"You think? It's not to flashy?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around the case to see the other items.

"Na, she'd love it. Plus I have some small pictures of Kagome and Izaoi that you could put in it."Miroku added as he pulled out his wallet. Izaoi and Kagome, along with Sango were always in his wallet since they, along with Mrs. Yamatomi were the most important girls in his life. Pulling out a small picture of Izaoi and Kagome during Izaoi's 3rd birthday party Inuyasha looked at the locket size and nodded to his friend.

"I hope your right Miroku." Inuyasha said as they walked into the store. Walking tot he counter Inuyasha tapped his fingers against the glass shielding the valuables, impatiently. Miroku sighed and shook his head looking for a sells woman. Spying a very gifted young sells woman Miroku put his 'charm' on. Walking over to the young woman Miroku leaned against the glass.

"Excuse me Miss. I need some help." Miroku said as the young woman looked at him.

"What is it Sir?" She asked.

"It seems that non of this items you carry within the store can even begin to match your beauty." Miroku said throwing his cheesiest line at the girl. Inuyasha watched in disgust, but to his surprise the girl was buying into the pervert's lies. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha sat down as a sells man came up to him.

"Is that your friend?" Was this particular man's greeting.

"I wish I could say he wasn't." Inuyasha said as he looked up at the sells man. "Anyways, I need to bye a locket." Inuyasha added as he sighed.

"I see, which locket is it you wish to purchase?" The man asked.

"It's in the glass window out there." Inuyasha said pointing lazily out the door. The sells man nodded and went to retrieve the locket. Inuyasha blinked and looked over at Miroku. _'God, that guys Casanova reincarnated! How does he do that? How can he have the patience to put up with that? More like how can a woman stand his cheesy lies?'_ Inuyasha wondered as another presence reviled himself. Looking up with disregard to how lazy he looked Inuyasha saw the sells man place the locket before him.

"Is this to locket in question?" he asked as Inuyasha glanced at th locket and nodded 'yes'. Nodding back the sells man put the locket into a small white box. "Oh, before I forget, would you like something to be inscribed into the locket's back?" the man asked before he closed the box. Inuyasha looked over at the man.

"How long with it take?" Inuyasha asked.

"A few minutes." The man said back.

"Sure, have it say "_I'll be there, from now on Inu._" Inuyasha said as they heard a loud slap. Inuyasha just smirked and kept his eyes at bay and looked at the box.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt." The sells man said as Inuyasha just kept his smirk.

"It didn't sound very loud, nor very hard. He'll feel better in about 5 minutes." Inuyasha said to the concerned man.

"What? How can you tell?" The man asked.

"Happens all the time. He's lucky his girlfriend isn't here. She would of knocked him out." Inuyasha said smiling. He'd seen the welts that Sango would leave on Miroku's skull after she plow-drive his head into any random object, and regained consciousness. Inuyasha could see the sells man's face in his mind.

"W-Well, I'll just have this engraved." The sells man said leaving. Inuyasha felt Miroku's aura loom up near him.

"I'm guessing you're buying the locket now?" Miroku asked as he sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Pervert, you just never learn." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Shut up." Miroku said as he leaned his elbow against the glass copying his friend. Waiting in silence as the sells man engraved the locket. Inuyasha just kept a large smile across his face with his eyes closed mocking hie friend. Miroku ended up hitting Inuyasha before the sells man came back with the locket in a white little box and bag.

"Ok Sir. Here's your locket. That will come to $228.92." The man said watching Inuyasha fetch his wallet. Movement from the man next to Inuyasha caused the sells man looked over at Miroku as he also pulled out his wallet.

"What are you doing Miroku?" Inuyasha asked thumbing through his money.

"I'm paying for half. Call it a late birthday present to you Inuyasha, my boy." Miroku said paying $114.46. Inuyasha sighed and paid the rest with no guilt towards his friends generosity.

"Thank you sirs. Have a nice day, and come again." The sells man said as he watched them off.

"I hate people who kiss ass." Inuyasha muttered as he carried the small bag walking in sync with Miroku.

"I know you do." Miroku said remembering all the times Inuyasha mentioned he hated people who kiss ass. Looking around Miroku saw all the lovely young women walking around in short mini skirts and halter tops.

"If you want a rid home you better put your eyes back in your head." Inuyasha said keeping his eyes looking forward. Miroku sighed and nodded to his demanding friend.

"You're no fun Inu." Miroku said pouting like a school girl. Inuyasha ignored Miroku and pulled out his cell phone. Calling Ukyo-Chan's Restaurant, Inuyasha made reservations for two. Flipping his phone down turning the call off, Inuyasha glanced at Miroku who had stopped.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome! It's Kagome!" Miroku said getting a panicky face. "Inuyasha it's Kagome!"

"Really?" Inuyasha asked looking forward spying the girl mentioned looking at dresses in a department store. "Huh, so it is. So what?" Inuyasha asked smoothly.

"You just bought her present maybe I'd calm down if you hid it!" Miroku said as Inuyasha looked down at the white little bag.

"I guess that'd be a good idea." Inuyasha said shoving the bag into his pocket. Starting to walk again Inuyasha shrugged to his friend.

Sighing Miroku followed after Inuyasha and kept his eyes on Kagome. "Hey, do you think she'll see us?" Miroku asked.

"No, but I bet she heard you." Inuyasha said as Kagome turned around to them.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Hi." Kagome said as she blinked and relooked at Miroku. "Huh? Do you two know each other?" Kagome asked pointing from one male to the other.

"Yeah. The pervert and I grew up together." Inuyasha said as he poked Miroku in the chest.

"Ow! Watch it Dog Boy!" Miroku shouted earning a punch from Inuyasha.

"Anyways, Kagome, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango and I are looking for wedding dresses since she and Hoshi-sama are getting married in a few months, and we have time to kill." Kagome said as Sango appeared.

"Hey Sango, my lovely wife-to-be!" Miroku said as he swung his fiancee around.

"Hey, Miroku weren't you just hitting on a sells woman from that jewelry store a few minutes ago?" Inuyasha asked with a large smirk. Sango closed her eyes as a large vein started to pop out.

"Miroku!" Sango said in a low growl. Miroku gulped down every ounce of moister in his mouth and ran away. Sango looked at Kagome and with a nod from Kagome, Sango took off after Miroku.

"Wow, she can run!" Inuyasha said aloud as the couple ran out of the mall. Kagome just giggled.

"Well, it's nearing 8:00. Excuse me but could you give me a ride? I need to meet my date at this nice restaurant." Kagome said as Inuyasha made a face.

"Really? Is you date handsome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked with her to the other end of the mall.

"Very! It amazed me how handsome he is." Kagome said going along with his little role play.

"Really? Is he funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hum...I really don't know. I've only known his for about5 days." Kagome said as she linked arms with Inuyasha after he offered his arm to her.

"Really? A date after only 5 days?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course. It's my birthday and he offered." Kagome said as she smiled up at him. Inuyasha started to laugh the joke was going on long enough and he had to laugh about it. Kagome smiled and laughed along with him. Walking to Inuyasha's car Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and closed it when she got in. Inuyasha saw that Kagome had started to blush before he even shut the door. Crossing to his side of the car Inuyasha got in and started the car. Driving off Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and smiled. _'She still looks that same. So innocent and...dammit! Miroku! That damn pervert is rubbing off on me!' _Inuyasha glared out the window but loosened up when he heard Kagome's voice floated to his ears.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Thanks for taking me to dinner. It's really nice of you to do that." Kagome said as redness crept across her face. Inuyasha smiled and nodded that he got her thank you.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter again! . More to come soon!


	5. Naraku and Inuyasha

Chapter 5: Naraku and Inuyasha

* * *

"Madame? Miser. What will you be having tonight?" The waiter asked handing them menus.

"Oh my, this is all so expensive!" Kagome said forgetting her manners.

"It's my treat, pick anything." Inuyasha said as he smiled over at her.

"Oh-ok. I'll have the number 3 with a salad, ranch dressing please." Kagome said handing the waiter back the menus.

"I'll have the usual please." Inuyasha said as the waiter nodded.

"And to drink?" He asked as Kagome blinked.

"How bout wine. Is that ok with you?" Inuyasha asked looking over at Kagome.

"Oh, yes. It's fine. Can it be white wine?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Sure. We'll have white wine." Inuyasha said as the waiter nodded and left. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked looking over at her.

"Y-yeah." Kagome said as she snapped her eyes back to Inuyasha. Blinking Inuyasha went to turn his head but Kagome's voice stopped him. "Inuyasha! So how have you been lately?" Kagome asked in a hurry.

"Fine. How's Izaoi doing in school? Is she in school yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, pre-school. Izaoi is doing very well. She's really smart. I wish I were as smart as her when I was little. But I guess that's one thing I can thank my ex for." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Kagome looked at him oddly. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you raise Izaoi. Nor to protect you." Inuyasha said as Kagome gasped.

"Madame and Miser here is your wine." The waiter said as Kagome and Inuyasha glanced up at him. Inuyasha nodded and the man poured the wine for them.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at Inuyasha again.

"Wh-what are you implying?" Kagome asked.

"Izaoi told my that Naraku raised a limb against you."Inuyasha said. Kagome flinched a bit. Inuyasha knew he hit the jackpot. "I promise to be there more." Inuyasha said planting a small kiss on her hand. Kagome blushed and started to cry a bit. The waiter came back a few minutes later and gave them their salads.

Sipping on wine Kagome smiled over at Inuyasha. Her eyes were slightly red from the sting of hot tears. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome finally said as she glanced over at Inuyasha. Smiling Inuyasha sipped his wine as well.

"Your main course madame and miser." The waiter said as he took the salads and replaced them with two spaghetti plates. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha.

"Copy cat." Kagome joked. Inuyasha just laughed with her. Chatting about their lives up until present. Inuyasha told Kagome that he had found a lot of cool little items he thought she and Izaoi would like but never got the nerve to give them the presents.

An few hours seemed to pass before Kagome and inuyasha had finished off their second bottle. Keeping quiet and chatting idly Kagome and Inuyasha didn't notice the other customers of _U-chan's Restaurant _leaving pair by pair.

* * *

"Inuyasha, that was so mean!" Kagome said as she lightly hit him.

"Hey, he deserved it. Koga was being a real ass." Inuyasha said as he smiled innocently. "Come on, let's get going. Before we get too drunk. I've got to drive you home." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome. She was nearly wasted, he knew she didn't drink often because she told him that. Kagome nodded and stood up. Grabbing her coat Kagome and Inuyasha headed for the doors. Loud chatter from the group in front of them Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"Can you believe their rudeness?" Kagome asked. One of the men from the group recognized her voice. Turning around the man's violet eyes meet Kagome's.

"Kagome! How's my girl?" Naraku's drunken voice coyly asked as he slumped his arm around her shoulder. Kagome felt uncomfortable right off from the start.

"Naraku, don't touch me." Kagome said as she tried to slip away to Inuyasha. Naraku had a death grip on her shoulders. Looking to Inuyasha for help Kagome got a response. Moving swiftly Inuyasha removed Naraku's arm away from his date's body and placed Kagome behind him. Gripping the back of Inuyasha's shirt Kagome closed her eyes. Unwanted memories crept like a bad dream into her mind.

Inuyasha knew that she was scared not only by her eyes, but she was shaking like she was having a seizure.

"Sir, could you restrain yourself from touching this young lady?" Inuyasha asked as Naraku looked up at Inuyasha.

"Who are you to tell me that I can't touch the woman to birthed my child?" Naraku asked slurring his words together as his friends helped him stay up.

"I believe this particular woman wishes you not to touch her now nor in the future." Inuyasha said as he felt Kagome loosen her grip. Naraku glared at Inuyasha, realizing that Kagome might of moved on and found someone who'd take care of her and her daughter. Shoving his friends away Naraku puffed his chest out like a monkey.

"What will you do about it?" Naraku asked as he saw a strange golden glow in Inuyasha angry eyes.

"If you touch her again I swear I will break you." Inuyasha said in a low growl so that only Naraku heard him.

"You will, will you?" Naraku asked half assly amused. Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Don't take me lightly. I will not let the likes of you stand in between me and that girl! So, you better watch your back when walking down the streets at night." Naraku said as his friends started to pull him out of the restaurant. Inuyasha watched them leave then turned around to Kagome.

"He's gone now." Inuyasha said as Kagome looked up at him. A tear stained face looked into his eyes catching his breath in his troat. "I'll pay then w-we'll leave ok?" Inuyasha asked regaining his breath back. Kagome nodded and wiped at her eyes with her right arm. Holding on to Inuyasha's coat with her left hand Kagome stayed by his side. Glancing between his pathway and the woman gripping his coat Inuyasha lead her to the car. Opening the door and setting her into the passenger seat did she let go of him.

Staring at the woman in his car Inuyasha waited for the light to turn green. Hearing a honk from behind him Inuyasha pressed against the gas petal. Driving in silence was painful for both Kagome and Inuyasha. Neither one knew what to say to make the other feel better. Finally summoning up the courage Kagome swallowed what moister that was in her mouth.

"Inuyasha. Will you stay the night?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha accidently swerved into on coming traffic. Recorrecting himself Inuyasha looked over at her.

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked, he thought he'd just heard her say she wanted him to stay the night.

"W-will you stay the night? I don't want to be alone. Izaoi's at my mother's still and I hate being by myself. Normally I wouldn't ask such a question, but I can't stop shaking and I don't want to wake up in a cold sweat worrying about whether or not Naraku will come into my house." Kagome said as they came to her house.

Inuyasha started into the large brown orbs filled with fright and pain. Bitting back the erg to wrap his arms around the frightened woman Inuyasha nodded.

"I will. I can't just leave you without making sure you're ok. I'll stay the night and keep you safe!" Inuyasha said acting like super-hero. Laughing Kagome smiled at him. "There's the smile I like!" Inuyasha said giving her his own smile. Getting out of the car Inuyasha sprinted over to Kagome's side and opened the door grabbing her hand helping her out of the car.

"Arigatoo, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his right arm and snuggled up to him. "Arigatoo." Inuyasha nodded and walked with her up to her front door. Reaching out Kagome slipped the house key into the lock. Hearing a quiet click, Kagome twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Flicking the lights on as they walked through the house Kagome took Inuyasha's coat and her own putting them in the closet.

"You want me to sleep on the couch?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome poked her head around the corner.

"No. I have extra rooms up stairs." Kagome said as she smiled at him. Inuyasha nodded and looked around. Small toys glittered the floor. Leaning down Inuyasha picked them up and started to pile them up in a small bin labeled "Izaoi's toys". Kagome spotted him and smiled. "You don't have to do that." Kagome said as she touched his shoulder lightly.

"I know, but it's just the least I can do." Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha got an idea all of a sudden.

"Do you have any wallet photos of you and Izaoi?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome tapped her chin lightly then nodded.

"Yeah, there's a photo of us I wanted to give you! Actually there's two but they're both practically the same." Kagome said as she walked to the hall closet. Pulling out a box Kagome pulled out a small little letter type envelope. "Here you go! I guess there's more than two photos. " Kagome said as he handed Inuyasha the photos. Looking through them he found a picture of him and Izaoi together when she was first born. Smiling Inuyasha pulled out his wallet and put it in a safe spot. Looking through the rest Inuyasha found two photo's he loved. Looking at Kagome Inuyasha asked if she had scissors. Kagome nodded and got a pair out of the draw in the kitchen.

"What do you need these for?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha smiled.

"You just go get dressed and I'll show you when you get back down here." Inuyasha said with s sly smile. Kagome raised a brow in confusion but shrugged and walked up the stairs. Inuyasha took out a photo of Kagome and Izaoi as well as one of him a few years ago.

"I hope she like this." Inuyasha said as he started to cute the photos surprisingly the right shape and size. Blinking Inuyasha looked at the locket. Flipping the middle piece with two photos. One of Izaoi and the other of Inuyasha and Izaoi. The first photo seen was of Kagome smiling with her daughter's stuffed bunny. Then you'd see Izaoi smiling at the camera for her mommy. The second was of Izaoi being held by Inuyasha, the last was of Inuyasha smiling at the camera at his birthday the year before. Closing the locket Inuyasha threw the scraps away and put the locket back into it's case.

"I'm back." Kagome's voice said as she popped up behind Inuyasha scaring in.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped as he looked at her. Gripping the little white box behind his back. Kagome looked at him oddly. "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh! I..a wanted to give you this." Inuyasha said handing Kagome the box. Kagome turned the box over and then looked up at Inuyasha.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked as a small light blush crept across her face.

"It's a birthday present. I was going to give it to you during dinner but the subject never came up." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kagome smiled and opened the box.

"Oh! Inuyasha! It's beautiful!" Kagome said as she carefully caressed the golden chain.

"It's a locket. Open it up." Inuyasha said as Kagome did what he suggested. Gasping she saw the photos he asked for earlier. "The middle picture has another photo on the back." Inuyasha said as Kagome flipped the middle picture over. With a large smile Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha! This has been the best birthday I've ever had." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha at the waist. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. After a few minutes Inuyasha noticed something not right.

"Kagome...where are you pants?" Inuyasha asked lifting his arms up. Kagome blinked.

"I don't wear pants to bed. Just a tee-shirt and underwear." Kagome said as she retracted her arms as well. Inuyasha finally took a look at the girl before him. Clothed in only a very large Tweety Bird tee-shirt and socks, that were viable, Inuyasha blushed red.

"O-oh." Was all Inuyasha's mind came with. Looking way Kagome watched him with an odd look.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't seen a woman like this before." Kagome said with a cocky smirk. Inuyasha looked at her horrified.

"O-of course I have!" Inuyasha said defensively. Kagome just smiled.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked as a smirk crossed her face. Kagome inched closer and closer to Inuyasha as he tried to back away. "Oh what's wrong Inu? I thought you said you've seen women like this before." Kagome said mocking him. Inuyasha didn't care, he was way to embarrassed to just stand there. Turning tail and running Kagome followed after with ease. She knew her house well. "Inuyasha! Where do you think you'll run too?" Kagome asked as she circled the counter for the 10th time. Stopping in the middle Kagome rested her elbow on the counter top. "What's wrong?"

"C-can you put some pants on please!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glanced at him and sighed.

"If it really bugs you I'll put pants on. Now hand over yours." Kagome said holding out her hand.

"Wh-what!" Inuyasha asked as his mouth nearly dropped.

"You want me to have pants on? Then hand over yours." Kagome said joking with Inuyasha. Inuyasha kept his hands on the counter top. He couldn't move, to shocked to do anything Kagome too the opportunity and snuck up on him. "You don't think I'd really steal you pants do you?" Kagome asked.

"Waa! How'd you!" Inuyasha asked as Kagome went to step forward and tripped over one of Izaoi's Barbie dolls.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Kagome shrieked as she fell forwards. Inuyasha went to grabbed around her arms but slipped on the floor and fell backwards.

"Oww! Did someone get the number of that truck?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his bruising head. Feeling another body on top of him Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome. Sprawled with her legs on either side of Inuyasha Kagome was sitting up looking at her ankle. Touching her right ankle lightly Kagome winched. "You ok?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked over at him.

"Yeah, my ankles hurts thought. What about you? I hope you didn't get hurt." Kagome said as she smiled.

"I'm fine. But...how'd we get into this position?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome finally noticed how she was positioned on Inuyasha and blushed red. Scrambling off of Inuyasha Kagome patted down her shirt.

"S-sorry!" Kagome said before dashing up stairs. Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head again as he tried to rid himself of the perverted thoughts in his head.

"Damn Miroku...been around him to long." Inuyasha cursed as he stood up and walked to the couch and sat down. After a few long minutes the sound of stomping foot steps on the stairs told him Kagome was back. Turning around Inuyasha saw she'd put pajama pants on. Walking over to Inuyasha Kagome bowed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Inuyasha!" Kagome said, looking up at Inuyasha. A huge smile was on his face. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, it's just funny, I guess!" Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him oddly. Smiling softly Kagome nodded in agreement.

"It is, isn't it?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Inuyasha. "TV?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at the TV screen and nodded. Kagome shuffled around the couch until she found the remote underneath Inuyasha's leg. Turning on th TV Kagome grabbed a blanket and laid it over Inuyasha and herself. "Thanks again for staying over. I really appreciate it." Kagome said laying her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Anytime." Inuyasha whispered as they watched a romance movie.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long! But I have school, homeworks, and chores. . Hope you like it. If anybody has any ideas from the next few chapters, please speak up! . I love to customize my stories for the readers! . 


	6. Bath House Fun

Chapter 6: Bath house Fun.

* * *

"So, what happened next?" Sango's voice waffled through the air of the bath house. Both girls meet up at a bath house down the street for a relaxing time away from men, and work, and stress of every day life.

"Well...I fell asleep and woke up in my bed. I went down stairs and found him picking up more of the toys Izaoi keeps leaving around." Kagome said as she brought her hands down to the bucket under the faucet. "Remind me never to fall asleep when I'm alone at night with a very kind, very hot guy. OK?" Kagome asked sloshing the water over her head.

"Ok I will. Oh and on that note, Miroku was absolutely a pig last night! I swear if he thinks for one minute that I will allow him to keep checking out girls while engaged to me! He's got another thing coming!" Sango said nearly braking her back scrubber.

"That's what you get for dating the world's biggest pervert." Kagome said smoothly as she stood up. "Can you hand me a towel?" Sango nodded and picked up the white towel Kagome brought with her. Touching something cool and small, Sango shook the towel lightly. The small locket Kagome received from Inuyasha the night before.

"Oooooooo! And what's this? A keep sake from Inuyasha, for last night?" Sango joked. Kagome turned red, ducking her head she sat down on the edge of the bath tube.

"It was a birthday present. His picture's in there, so's mine and Izaoi." Kagome said looking from the floor to the paintings on the walls. "He was so kind and, he saved me from Naraku!" Kagome added absent mindedly.

"What! When did Naraku get into the mix here? You didn't say anything abotu Naraku!" Sango shouted glacing at her friend.

"It was after dinner, I told you about when we were at my house, not about dinner." Kagome said in defence.

"You don't have to get defencive sis. Just if Naraku's involved in anyway, please tell me. You know how much I hate that bastard for what he and Kikyo did to you. OK? Promise me ok?" Sango said as she looked from the watery floor to Kagome.

Sighing Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "You know I will, and the only reason I didn't was because I had such a wonderful time with Inuyasha! Oh and speaking of which he said he wanted to take me and Izaoi to the movies tonight. 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest' is out and he said he has about five or six tickets. So I asked if you and Miroku wanted to go with us." Kagome said smiling at her best friend.

"Really! I've wanted to see that since I knew it was coming out! I'd love to!" Sango said with a bright smile. Tackling Kagome into the bath tub both girls started to laugh before they even surfaced the hot water.

"Such display is out youth now?" Came a male voice from the door. Miroku was leaning against the door way with Inuyasha behind him, trying not to watch the two women in their antics. Turning bright red Kagome and Sango wrapped their arms around their chest.

"Miroku you pervert! What are you thinking bringing Inuyasha in here! If I didn't know him, or you I'd think you both were Peeping Toms. But Inuyasha is too nice to do this! What do you want pervert?" Kagome growled as she reached for a towel and draped it around her body as she rose from the water. Grabbing another towel she shielded Sango from Miroku's prying eyes.

"Inuyasha told me you two were down at the bath house so I told him we should check to see if you were still here." Miroku said as the two females glared at him.

"So who gave you permission to come in the girl's side?" Sango said this time as she stepped towards her fiancee

"I convinced the lade at the desk we were your husbands." Miroku said smoothly as he glanced over her wet body. Inuyasha keep his eye on other objects trying not to be as perverted as Miroku. Kagome and Sango appesiative towards Inuyasha's self dicipline, and his inward struggle not to look over at the two women.

"That still doesn't mean that you can just come back here to spy!" Kagome said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Miroku you can't just corrupt innoccent Inuyasha! It's just not fair to him!" Kagome added as she glanced over at Inuyasha, his face was bright red and little beads of sweat trickled down his face. 'Come to think of it, it is hot in here.' Kagome thought as she unconciously grabbed a clean towel and dabbed at Inuyasha's brow taking the beads of sweat away.

"Look at that, Kagome is already taking care of her new husband." Miroku smirked as Kagome blinked and turned bright red.

"Ah...er, sorry, instinct." Kagome said as if that would cover everything.

"Yeah, to take care of your husband." Miroku mocked again. Grabbing a wet towel on the ground Kagome flung the towel across the space from her to him. A loud splush rang out as the towel meet with Miroku's face.

"Shut up jerk! You're so sexest!" Kagome said turning her back to Miroku and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Miroku, er, let's let them change. We'll be outside waiting. Come on pervert!" Inuyasha said grabbing Miroku by the collor and dragged him out of the room.

"I like him. He's ok." Sango said after the silence followed their exit. Kagome just smiled and placed her locket around her neck, gently caressing the linking chain it was on.

"I know." Kagome whispered. 'I do too.'

* * *

I know, it's been awhile, I'm sorry, but thanks for all the great reviews! It's short I know! I'm sorry. My computer's being evil, I swear my cat is ploting against me and getting my computer on it's side. Evil cat! Evil I say! Oh sorry. anyways, um, yeah. Other than this and my newjob(I'm so happy),(I will be working on new chapters on all my stories too.) I gots a few really cool pen pals from Japan! If any of you who read my story would like to get a pen pal from around the globe, (world) send me an email, or something and I'll direct you to a site. So that's all and see ya later! (Chapter 7 Will be out in about a day or so.)


	7. Our Night Out, Like Turn To Love?

Chapter 7: Our Night Out, Like Turn To Love:

Oh Inuyasha...

"So Izaoi, you ready to go?" Sango asked the hyper active child. Izaoi got another bath within the last two hours. Sango was watching her while her mother got ready, changing every 10 minutes, saying that her outfit was to plain, or to fancy, or to something or another. Rolling her eyes Sango picked up Izaoi and whispered something in her ear.

"Ok Auntie!" Izaoi said as she jumped down from Sango's arms and ran over to her mom with a huge grin. "Kagome, don't worry he will not care what you are wearing. Stop ah-" pausing Izaoi ran over to Sango, whom whispered into her ear again, then returned. "Stop worring, you're being such a wierdo, and I'm tried of giving Izaoi a bath." Izaoi finished with a large smile again. Kagome bursted out laughing.

"Izzat so? Well I guess I'll just go in sweats and a tee-shirt." Kagome said picking up her daughter with kisses. A loud 'Thank God' erupted from Sango sending more laughs to come from Kagome.

"Ok, let's go now." Sango said grabbing a key ring and opening the door. Kagome made a face at her.

"But I can't go in sweats and a tee-shirt, just let me change my pants, I can live with the shirt, just not the pants." Kagome said as she set Izaoi down and ran to her laundry room for a few minutes. A loud crash sent Kagome hopping into the room with one leg in it's properslotwhile the other was almost in. Kagome shouted at the pile of clothes and the glass that fell to the ground when she grabbed her jeans. Shoving her feet into her tennishoes she picked up Izaoi's jacket as well as her own and grabbed Izaoi's hand. "Ok, now we can go." Kagome said briskly walking passed Sango at the door.

"Oh my god, you are a the queen of allloser if I ever knew one." Sango said as she shut the door to the house. Walking to the car Sango unlocked the doors and started the car once she got in.

* * *

"Damn, Inuyasha come on! We'll be late if you don't get out of that dryer!" Miroku shouted at his friend, who was currently in a battle with his dryer.

"It ate my Goddamn sock!" Inuyasha shouted nearly hurting his ear drums. Finding his sock he got out of his dryer and showed it to Miroku in triumpt.

"Congrades, Captin Sock Man. Let's get going. I highly dought Kagome's really gonna care if you have a matching pair of socks." Miroku retorted, earning a loud thunk on his head. "Ow that hurt you ass! Why'd you hit me?" Miroku asked.

"It doesn't matter if she cares or not, I like to have matchin socks." Inuyasha said shoving his sock and shoe on his foot. "Come on pervert, let's go." Inuyasha said grabbing his keys and walking out the door leaving Miroku to shut and lock it.

"Geez, slow down turbo, they ain't just gonna go into the movie without us. We have the tickets." Miroku said getting in Inuyasha's car.

"I know that, I just don't want them to wait that long." Inuyasha said stepping on the gas giving Miroku a case of "Whip lash".

"Woah! Slow down! Don't wanna get a ticket." Miroku said looking over at his friend. '_He is totaly obsessed with this girl._' Miroku thought as he smilied idly.

* * *

Later that evening at 'Rena's Dinner'.

"Oh! I can't believe that Jack was killed by that "Kragen"-or whatever it's name is- at the end! Elizabeth must die!" Sango nearly whinned as she chewed on a fry. "I hate her soooooooooo much for that!"

"It's ok Sango, he'll be back in the thrid movie. I heard somewhere they already filmed it or something like that. Besides, I feel sorry for Will, his love is falling for a drunken monkey of a pirate!" Kagome said poking a half eaten fry at Sango. Inuyasha was talking with Miroku and Izaoi about how her mommy was acting goofy over a movie. Sango and Kagome wereto deep into their conversation about the movie to care.

"So? Who wouldn't fall for Johnny Depth? He's so handsome and a very good actor, except in "The Secret Window". In my opinion, that movie was wacked out and wierd." Sango said shaking her head.

"I second that Sango. That movie was just weird." Kagome said nodding her head. "Izaoi, stop throwing fries at Inuyasha, even though it's funny, it's not nice." Kagome said looking from her daughter's plate to the mound of fries around Inuyasha's elbows.

"But, he told me to throw them." Izaoi said innocently. Kagome eyed Inuyasha slightly then sighed.

"If he told you to go a head, but put some catsup on them first." Kagome said evily. Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed.

"No!" He shouted shaking his head. Kagome begane to burst out in laughter followed by Sango and Miroku. Izaoi looked up at her mother then grabbed her toy, she decided not to even try to understand the ways of adults.

"Well, it's about eleven o'clock, we should be heading out." Miroku said as noises of agreement sounded around their table.

"What! It's eleven? Sango I need to get to my mom's." Kagome said sighing, she had forgoten Izaoi was to stay the night with her mom, for a play day the next afternoon, with the little girl down the street.

"Why?" Sango asked raising her brow.

"I promissed mom I'd let Izaoi go to a playdate with the little girl down the street." Kagome said wiping Izaoi's face off.

"Tonight?" Miroku asked

"...Yeah, at midnight, of course not to night you moron." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Sure, come on girlie. Better get you there before your mom starts calling the police like that one time." Sango said bringing up a question within Inuyasha. Miroku knew what they were talking about a laughed.

"...I still can't believe she thought that someone kiddnapped us. I mean seriously, we went to the gardens in town." Kagome said hitting her head softly with her hand. Inuyasha smirked at her, she looked cute when she did that.

"Here, Sango, you can take the pervert home, I'll take Kagome and Izaoi." Inuyasha suggested as he picked up the little girl.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling at him. Looking to Sango, Kagome shuttered. That look Sango gets when she knows Miroku's doing something, oh let'ssay like hitting on girls.

"MIROKU!"

"That's our que." Inuyasha said looping his arm around her waist and pulling her softly out of the dinner. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's soft compelction, he looked so calm, it brought a small blush that crept up her cheeks as she smiled.

_'Oh, I just...' _Kagome stared out the window of Inuyasha's car as it came to a stop.

"Hey Kagome, you getting tired?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him, her eyes were glazed over with a slight dreamy look. "Oh, ah, just a little." Kagome admitted as she shifted her daughter in her arms. Inuyasha nodded and opened his door. Kagome watched as Inuyasha went to her side and opened the door.

"I'll take Izaoi." Inuyasha said picking the child from her mother's arms.

"Da-Daddy?" Izaoi asked opening her eyes slightly. Her eyes meet Inuyasha's own. "Daddy, I'm s'eepy, can I go to s'eep now?" Izaoi asked, her words slurred together, her voice was low but hear able. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes meet. Izaoi knew who her father was, she knew what he looked like, so why?

"Ah, um, yeah, we'll go inside now." Inuyasha said he looked over Izaoi's soft features. "Do you want to wait here Kagome? I'll take her inside to your mom." Inuyasha offered as Izaoi nodded off again.

"Huh? Oh, sure. I'll wait here." Kagome said as she stayed in her spot. Leaving the door open Kagome watched Inuyasha walk to her old home's door and knock. She watched as Inuyasha disappeared into the house. It only took hima few minutes then he wasback. Kagome smiled at him as he shut her door and walked over to his own seat.

"Would you like to go to your home?" Inuyasha asked asKagome nodded.

"That would be nice, but I'd like to see whatyour house looks like." Kagome said smiling brightly at him. Inuyashablushed slightly but nodded and headed to his ownhouse.

"Here it is." Inuyasha said driving into a large driveway. Kagome looked up at it's size. It was huge.

"WoW! Inuyasha, it's so big and oh my god! I never would of imagened!" Kagome said as she jumped out of the car and took in the whole house.

"It's big I know." Inuyasha said in a grumpy mood. Kagome looked over at him and smiled.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Kagome said looping her arm with his. "Can you show me in?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, whatever." Inuyasha said in the same tone. Kagome just giggled and followed her guide into the house. Inuyasha watched as Kagome gazed at everything in his house; Old photos, heir looms, books, and junk food wrappers. "Thirsty?" Inuyasha asked from his spot on the couch.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am a little bit." Kagome said as she smiled at him and sat down. The house was so big and Kagome was overwhelmed by it's sized. After Inuyasha left the room Kagome sighed heavily.

Looking from thepictures on the wallsto the locked she found in her palm Kagome blinked. _'What's wrong with me? I keep dazing out. It's just like when I thought I was inlove with...**him**. Inuyasha...'_ Kagome traced the inscription on the back of the locket with her nail. _'Inuyasha, would you consider ever loving a broken woman,with a child, and abusive ex boyfriend? I wouldn't if I was him.' _Kagome gazed over thewood flooringunder her feet. "Could he ever love me?" Kagome asked as she zoned out.

Inuyasha heard her soft voice as he came to the room. _'Could he ever love me?' What could she mean?'_ Inuyasha thought as he walked slowly towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha..."

Stopping Inuyasha stared at the young woman on his couch. The look on her face was soft, almost sureally heavenly in a sense. His heart thumped against his chest, to the point of pain. He amlost thought Kagome could hear his heart bum-barding his chest.

"K-Kagome." He couldn't help the sound that escaped his throat. Watching Kagome's head rise, their eyes locked.

"Inuyasha."


	8. One Word Is All I Need

Chapter 8: One Words Is All I Need.

"Inuyasha." Kagome felt as if time it's self stood still as they stared at each other.

"H-Here's you water K-Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered as he reached out the glass. Kagome stood to grab it but it slipped from her hand. Gasping Kagome turned a bright red and studdered her apologies to him. He watched as she turned red. Somehow, it seemed so adorible to watch her turn such a color over spilt water.

"Inuyasha, where are your..." Kagome stopped when her wrist was gripped by a large and strong hand. "Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked as she looked at the man before her. His eyes though always gental towards her were glittering with endearment.

"Kagome, where you talking about me a few minutes ago?" his voice was soft and sensual towards her. Kagome couldn't help but feel the need to answer him truthfully.

"Y-You heard me?" she whispered instead, almost disbelieving she was talking aloud to herself before. _'I really need to stop doing that.'_ Kagome thought as she scanned Inuyasha's eyes.

"Where you talking about me. All I need is one word, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a slight stern tone. Kagome tried to wash down the lump in her throat.

"Y-yes." Kagome managed to squeak out as she looked away from Inuyasha. It was too embarassing for him to know that she was wondering if he loved her. _'This is silly! I should go, I've been a burden on him for a while now...'_ Kagome's thoughts halted as she felt a hand gently guide her face to his.

"Kagome." Inuyasha paused, and allowed the tention to build inside Kagome's body. Kagome's mind was running a mile a minutes with all sorts of possiblities that could happen. Non of which Kagome particularly liked at all. Her eyes left his for a small picture of her and Izaoi that she'd gaven him. A card was next to the picture, the words were not in view but the image of a set of wedding bands were on the cover. "Kagome, do you love me?" Inuyasha asked softly again. He held a magical tone that compeled Kagome to answer, that compeled her mind to scream out 'yes!' for everyone to hear.

"Inuyasha...do you k-know what you're asking of me?" Kagome asked, she was astonished at her own voice, she didn't sound like she normaly did. Inuyasha nodded, never taking his gaze off of her.

"Kagome, please, tell me." Inuyasha's voice pleaded against her ears. Tugging her heart strings.

"Yes, I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said averting her eyes again as a girlish blush crept up her neck and spilled across her face like watercolors. Kagome wondered if she'd ever beable to have her normal skin color back across her face again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha watched as the young mother kept turning different shades of red. It amazed him how women blushed over such silly things. Reaching his hand again to her face, Inuyasha lead her eyes to his once more. "I love you too Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped. She couldn't of heard right, right? _'Did he just say he loved me too? No, no I can't be hearing things right!'_ Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha. "Wh-what did you say?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha took a gulp of air, he had to act normal as possible. "Listen up, I'm not going to say this again. Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha said trying to act normal but instead squeaked out his words. Kagome giggled to herself. He sounded so adorbly cute. But despite the giggles that came from her tears found their way to her eyes. Inuyasha blinked, did he do something wrong? "Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Inuyasha said softly, he somehow felt guity. Kagome shook her head at him.

"I'm not sad, I'm so happy and so relieved!" Kagome said with her normal bright smile. "I never imaged that you'd love me back." Kagome kept saying as she looked to the neckless she was gripping. "It's been awhile since I've ever thought of another man than the ones I see everyday." She meant Souta and her step-father. "Inuyasha, could...could you, ah.." Kagome couldn't find the words she needed to ask a simple gesture from him. Inuyasha smiled at her, reaching his arms out he wraped them around her holding her as close to him as he could without hurting her. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome's soft voice floated to his ears as another smile tugged at his lips.

"Kagome, would it be to fast to ask if you'd think of marrying me someday?" Inuyasha asked all of a sudden shocking Kagome.

"Wh-what?" Kagome asked slowly. She had to make sure her mind wasn't running away with her.

"Would you think of marrying me someday?" Inuyasha repeated to her as he looked into her eyes. Kagome stared at him a few more seconds then smiled.

"I would love to marry you someday!" Kagome neary shouted as she hugged him tightly. Inuyasha smiled, and burried his face into her hair covered neck. He just felt at peace in that moment. Moving his head to the side Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek. Pausing for a moment he allowed Kagome to react.

Kagome turned her head slowly to look into Inuyasha's eyes. Leaning towards him, Kagome closed her eyes and allowed their lips to make contact. Kagome felt his heart beating franticly along with her own. Parting for a few moments Kagome make eye contact with Inuyasha once more. Sparks of passion flicked across his eyes as well as her's. Kagome looked to his lips then back to his face.

"Is this for real Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, she had to make sure that everything would be fine. Inuyasha got that much, she came from a horrid boyfriend and small child she loved more than anything. Inuyasha nodded, keeping his eyes on her lips.

"This is for real Kagome." Inuyasha whispered gently to her. His breath caressed her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. Kagome felt his arms wrap around her waist and pick her up in the air as if she weighed no more than a baby.

Claming her mouth Inuyasha cradled her in his arms. He needed to show her, he wouldn't hurt her, that he loved her more than anything else in the world. Whether it be through words or hot passionate itimancy. He would show her anyway she needed. Stepping quietly and skillfully to the large sofa Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the soft cushioned chair. Placing one hand on the backrest of the couch Inuyasha fled her mouth to train kisses down her neck to her collar bone.

Kagome softly moaned and grabbed fist fulls of his hair, pulling him back to face her. "I can't do this all in one night. I just need you to hold me and kiss me forever." Kagome whispered, she wasn't ready for a night like that just yet. Bitting her lip she waited to see Inuyasha's disappointment to gitter in his eyes.

"When you're ready Kagome. I'm not one to push this one the woman I love." Inuyasha said kissing her mouth again. Kagome looked in his eyes when he pulled away.

"You're not disappointed?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha smiled and raked a hand threw his hair.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, but, for you I'll keep thoes urges under wraps." Inuyasha said kissing the wing of her nose. Kagome smiled.

"You're too good to be true." Kagome whispered as she watched Inuyasha unbutton his shirt a little. "To make up for this, you should go get an action movie and we'll snuggle together tonight." Kagome suggested as Inuyasha laugh lightly.

"OK, but you go get outta thoes clothes. I have really large tee-shirts up stairs in my closet. Just incase this happeneds." Inuyasha joked as Kagome punched him lightly with giggles. Jumping from the couch she walked to the stairs and journied up them to his master room. Gasping Kagome looked around at all the things.

"Damn, you got it good dog boy." Kagome muttered as she walked to the closet and grabbed a shirt. Taking off her shirt Kagome noticed a over turned photo. Curiousitly over took her body and she reached out and flipped the photo over. A young woman about her age, as it appeared, was standing against a large tree. A large smile painted her face. She looked so happy. Kagome blinked as she stared at the photo again before slipping on the large shirt. "I wonder who you are." Kagome said to herself as she set the photo back to it's original position.

"Kagome! I got a blanket! You done yet?" Inuyasha's voice carried to her ears. Kagome smiled and shouted her response and went to the door. Looking back at the pictuer Kagome turned away and rushed down the stair nearly taking out Inuyasha when she tripped. "Hey clumsy, be careful." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome blushed and smiled as she stood up.

"Like you're one to talk." Kagome said back as she jumped over his couch. "I love your house Inuyasha! It's so comfy!" Kagome said as he sat next to her.

"Keh! You'd say that." Inuyasha threw the blanket over them both as he used a remote and turned the lights off.

"What's that supose to mean!" Kagome asked slightly insulted.

"It means you don't live here, yet." Inuyasha said turning the TV up.

"Yet? Inuyasha, does that mean.."

"Shhh, the movies on, and yes. Now watch the TV." Inuyasha said with a large smiled. Kagome blushed and leaned her head against his chest. She listened to the beat of his heart. It was so strong and steady it lead the way for her's to follow.

"I do love you." Kagome said in a whisper.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome shook her head and muttered a nevermind. Closing her eyes Kagome smiled. She was happy and content with her life now.

--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

"Look at her! I can't believe he'd fall for such a goodie-goodie girl like her!" Dark pink eyes watched as the happy couple sat together, Inuyasha's arms around Kagome, watching a movie. "I can't believe he replaced me!" She cured lowly.

"I told you. She's wormed her self into his heart, where you were to stay forever." A farmiliar deep voice mocked as he too watched the couple in discust.

"Naraku, I thank you for imforming me of this...this..this treachery!" The woman said as she spat out the words like venom.

"No my dear Kagura, it was my duty." Naraku said as he smiled evily at Kagome. _'I told you you'd pay bitch!'_ Naraku thought as he and Kagura walked away.


	9. Evil Prank

Chapter 9: Evil Prank.

Soft cries for salvation found their ways out from underneath the thick comferter. From a large window in the master bedroom, light poured into the room beconing it's occupients to awaken.

"Inuyasha, don't you have blinds for that window?" Kagome asked softly as she pulled the covers over her head.

"I thought I did, I don't ususally sleep in this late." Inuyasha said as he followed Kagome's movements. Opening his eyes, he saw Kagome staring at him.

"Never slept in this late? Now come on, it's Saturday, you gotta sleep in on the weekeneds. Even the weekdays!" Kagome said throwing an arm up under the covers. Inuyasha merely laughed at her. "Shut up dog boy." Kagome muttered as she threw the covers off of Inuyasha's face.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried as the sun light lit up his eyes. Grabbing the covers Inuyasha flung them over his head. "Kagome!"

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Kagome asked with an innocent face. Inuyasha glared at her softly, reaching his arms out he pulled her to him, fitting her along his body.

"What happend to the woman that was so nice last night on the couch?" Inuyasha asked soflty against her ear.

"She's still sleeping, she didn't wake up becaues someone doesn't have blinds on his windows!" Kagome said with a smug tone. Inuyasha smiled and quickly dragged her off the bed, landing first to custion her body from the floor. Kagome shouted her protest then began to laugh when she rolled off of Inuyasha to his side.

"I guess we should get up now, huh?" Inuyasha asked planting feather kisses down her neck.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Oh! I should go call Sango to being me a pair of clothes!" Kagome said as she jumped up and went to find the phone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up as well. Raking a hand through his hair he listened to Kagome talk to Sango on the phone down stairs.

It felt nice to have another person in the huge house. Opening his pants drawer, Inuyasha grabbed a pair of baggy basketball shorts and shoved his legs into them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as the sound of glass breaking rang through the air. Dashing through the doorway Inuyasha rushed down the stairs to Kagome. The site of her standing in the front doorway with blood splashed across her body scared him to no end.

"Kagome!" Grabbing her arm, he pulled her tightly to his body, not carring about the red liquid soaking his clothes. "Are you ok! Are you hurt! Where is all this blood coming from?" Inuyasha rambled as he searched Kagome's body for visible injuries.

"I'm fi-fine. J-just shaken. I was opening the door to get the paper, I was just finished talking to Sango and I got a glass of orange juice. When I opened the door I hear someone shout something then, I felt the blood." Kagome said, her eyes were glazed over with confusment, and disbeliefe someone would do this.

"Come on Kagome, let's get you cleaned up, I'll call the police." Inuyasha said as he lead Kagome through the house to the bath room. Kagome nodded without voice and did as Inuyasha had told her.

----------------------------

The police came and went, taking statements, asking around, taking the evidence, asking more questions about the morning, as well as asking who might of done this to her.

Kagome was exasuted when it was all over. She told them the same story over 50 times that afternoon. Sango had came and gone, as did Miroku. Inuyasha had left the house to get a few things from the store to help Kagome ease her unsettled stomach.

Shivering Kagome could still feel the warmpth from the blood against her body. Without thought Kagome swatted at her skin, trying to sweep the feeling of blood off of her body. Tears prickled at her eyes as she felt a lump in her throat. Emotions were swirling about in her sotmach as she rubbed her eyes.

Kagome always felt weird crying infront of another person, but she didn't care who came in at this moment, becaues she was really scared, angered, and a culdron of many other emotions as she covered her face with her hand and sob.

"Inuyasha, when are you coming back? I'm really scared now." Kagome sobbed as she looked to the door, hoping Inuyasha would appear for her, to comfert her, to hold her, and say everything will work out for them. When he didn't appear Kagome turned to the couch and grabbed a pillow. "Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed over and over into the pillow as she could help but allowe the feeling of loneliness to swap over her body.

--------------------------

Raking his hand through his long hair Inuyasha stood in the supermarket line, he felt horrid leaving Kagome by herself after what happened, but he didn't want her to leave the house just yet. Shifting his weight again Inuyasha mentaly cursed at the slow line.

_'I bet she's crying.'_ Inuyasha suddenly thought as he pictured Kagome's teriffied face once again. Guilt once more washed over him. _'Dammit! Move it people! My Girlfriends alone!'_ Inuyasha's mind shouted as the line moved and he placed his items on the counter.

"Is this all for you sir?" The cashier asked softly. Grumbling a yeah, Inuyasha pulled out his wallet. He didn't have time for this. "OK, your total is $10.68." The young woman said as Inuyasha gave her $11.

"Keep the change." Inuyasha said grabbing his things and dashed out of the supermarket, not careing any about the change. Jabbing his key into the ignition, Inuyasha shifted the gears and floored the gas. His mind was set on Kagome, and only her at the moment.

Shiftting gears once more Inuyasha sped down the urban streets leading to his house. Turnign sharply Inuyasha parked his car and turned off the vehical. Shoving his door opened Inuyasha grabbed his bag and banged the door closed.

Running up the steps to the front door Inuyasha rushed through it to see Kagome curled up with a pillow. Tear drop stains were a dead give away to the time she was crying. Walking over to her sleeping form, Inuyasha picked her up slowly and started up the stairs.

"It's ok Kagome, we'll get through his together." Inuyasha whispered softly against Kagome's ear.

"Inuyasha. I was so scared." Kagome said with her words slurred together. Inuyasha kissed her cheek and laid her down on the bed, bringing the covers up to her neck.

"I know, and I'll protect you." Inuyasha replyed as he picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's mom's number. He had to inform her of what happened and, ask if Izaoi could stay there a bit longer. He knew she'd understand and would agree. With another glance to Kagome Inuyasha shut the door and walked down stairs to prepare dinner for them.


	10. The 'Woman' Comes Back

Chapter 10: The **Woman** Comes Back.

Shooting up in her sleep Kagome breathed heavily against the sound of her beating heart. Somehow in her peaceful night sleep the feeling of dread wept into her dreams turning them to nightmares with no end. She even felt as if she screamed out in her sleep, but she was not sure if it was only her dream or not.

Comfremation came in the form of a small girl hugging a large white bunny. Her hair was a mess around her head and her large violet eyes seemed to large for her face. Worry was etched into her soft baby skin.

"Mommy?" Her voice was shaky and filled with consern. Kagome couldn't help but feel guilt.

"Come here sweetie. Mommy's ok." Kagome said softly, it hurt to speak. She watched at Izaoi crawled on to her bed. "Did Mommy scare you?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes, I thought you were being hurt by daddy again." Izaoi said truthfully. Izaoi knew her father was mean and knew he was evil, even when it didn't seem like it.

"Oh, Izaoi." Kagome said softly tears were in her eyes. Engulfing her daughter with her arms Kagome hugged the small child tightly. "No, mommy just had a bad dream. But I'm ok now." Kagome said in a husky whisper.

"I'll sleep with you Mommy. If it will make the bad dreams go away. Me and Hunny with sleep with you." Izaoi said with a sheepish voice. Kagome smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mommy will love that. And tomorrow do you want to go see Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, it was a habit she had to ask Izaoi her oppinion. She watched as Izaoi nodded her head softly.

"I like him mommy. Will...he be my new da..daddy?" Izaoi asked nodding off and yawning through her sentence. Kagome stroked her daughter's hair softly.

"I hope someday he will be." Kagome said as she nodded off after watching Izaoi's soft face while she slept. "Someday, you'll have a little sister or brother." Kagome softly whispered the promise to the wind as she closed her heavy eyelids. Her last thoughts went to Inuyasha and what he might be doing at that moment.

Turning roughly in his sleep Inuyasha threw his pillow to the foot of his king size bed. Images of Kagome covered with blood invaded his dreams to where he couldn't sleep without waking up and wanting to call her just to make sure she was fine.

Something about the blood seemed farmiliar to him. It some how reminded him of his childhood. An evil prank Sesshomaru would pull every so often, just to get under his skin.

Shooting up with a loud moan Inuyasha jumped out of his bed and paced around his room. His mind was going around in circuls. He couldn't make up his mind; Did Sesshomaru send the bottle of blood as an old gag; Was it a delibrate attack on Kagome? But from who then?; Naraku? Did she have anyother enemies that he didn't know about?

Hearing a ring from down stairs Inuyasha grabbed a pair of pants and jabbed his legs into them as he walked out of his room.

_'Who is at my house this late at night!'_ Inuyasha questioned as he reached out for the door knob. Turning the door open Inuyasha saw a tall, black haired woman standing before him. Her pink eye burned holes into his own eyes.

"K-Kagura! What are you doing here? I told you to never come to my house." Inuyasha growled out. He was pissed off, surely she remembered her little 'stunt' that tore the last string and got her kicked out of his life.

"Inuyasha, I thought you'd forgiven me for all those years ago." Kagura asked softly, her voice carried a hiden comand to make him listen to her. "It was a stupid reason to kick me out of your life forever anyways." Kagura said softly. She watched Inuyasha glare daggers at her. "Oh come on, it was just a little **blood**." Kagura's voice somehow held a tone of mocking. As if she knew what happened to Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagura! You! You're the one who sent the blood!" Inuyasha shouted, he was fumming with rage. "How dare you even thing about coming back here after that!" Inuyasha held the door's edge with a powered grip. "Get off of my deck, stay away from Kagome and her family and friends, and never ever come to my house again, or I will put you in jail!" Inuyasha warned as he slammed the door roughly in Kagura's speachless face.

Kagura felt her anger rise as she watched in slow motion, as Inuyasha slammed the door. Closing her eyes slowly Kagura took a few deep breaths. Her hands were balled into fits and shaking non the less.

"Inuyasha Takashi! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS WELL YOU ARE DEAD WRONG! DON'T THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT I WILL STAND FOR THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL BRING DOWN EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER CARED FOR!" Kagura shouted as her eyes blazed a new fueled fire. When Inuyasha's didn't answer her heed, Kagura turned on her heel and stomped through the graved driveway to her car. "Just you wait, love, I will get you to see things my way. I just always love it when you **play** hard to get." Kagura said softly as she started her car and peeled out as she left.

Shaking his head Inuyasha went to his phone. _'Damn pshyco bitch.'_ Inuyasha thougth as he dialed Miroku's number, hoping the womenizer would pick up, even at 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Come on!...Come on you asshole answer already!" Inuyasha cursed at his phone. He'd called now 2 times to no ail. _'They always say third time's the charm.'_ Inuyasha mused as he heard the other end of the phone sound as if it was being dropped then a groggy voice mutter a hello?

"'Bout damn time! I've tried getting you up 3 times now!" Inuyasha shouted into the mic.

"Hey, Dude it's, what time is it..." Silnce was all Inuyasha got before a loud yell. "Dude it is fucking 4 in the fucking morning!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha pulled the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted into the mic to calm down his pissed friend. "I need you to listen to me!" When Miroku quite talking Inuyasha smiled brifly. "My ex girl is back in town and she's fixin' for revenge." (don't ask why he sounds like a hick. It just happened.)

"Ok, so what she gonna do?" Miroku asked, his sheepish voice was now no where in sight, he was serious.


	11. Protection Of Ones We Love It Means To

Chapter 11: Protection Of Ones We Love; It Means To Be Strong For Them.

Miroku woke up at 7 o'clock on Sunday morning, he had a breakfast date with Kagome and Izaoi. After what Inuyasha had told him about Kagura, he had been in a whole _Mission Impossible_ stage.

Looking in the mirror Miroku rubbed his scalp, Sango had shown him _MI_ up his head when he tried to put a recorder on her chest, so that he could quote _'Keep an ear on her conversation with Kagome.'_ His hands wondered and as a treat for his stupidity Sango gave him a good smack, followed by a right-hook.

"Oh man, it still hurts the head." Miroku said grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. His eyes glanced through the mirror at his sleeping wife-to-be, and smiled. "So much more genteler when sleeping." he mused aloud as she turned over in her sleep. His eyes ate her image up, her long black/brown hair spilled across her face and full breasts as she heaved her chest up and down with air.

Knocking his head against the wall suddenly Miroku groaned. His mind was leaving what was most important at the moment; Kagome and Izaoi's safety! Spitting the foam from his mouth Miroku garggled some mouth wash and spat it out as well. He forgot how much mouth wash burnt after brushing.

An hour past by before he finished getting ready, everytime he saw Sango his mind when more south than needed. Shaking off his lingering feelings Miroku grabbed his coat and left his note on the pillow beside Sango. It somehow made his feel like his insides were being smashed together when he kept secrets from her.

But, for her own good, he decided not to tell her about Kagura's threat on Kagome's life. He knew she would do anything for Kagome, after all, Kagome had saved her life on more than one occasion. Miroku was greatful to Kagome for that, and as a friend should, he would protect the two girls, besides Sango, most important in his life. Grabbing his keys on his way out Miroku stopped when he heard the TV on in the living room.

"Kohaku, what are you doing up? You're suposed to be asleep now." Trailing his eyes down the boys baggy eyes to the mounds of video games Miroku slapped his forhead. "Don't tell me; You stayed up all night playing video games! Kohaku! You're as bad as Souta!" Miroku wanted to yell, but kept his voice down. " Briskly Miroku made his way to the TV and pressed the On/Off button.

"Hey! Big Brother! What was that for?" Kohaku asked glaring up at Miroku.

"Get to your room, go to sleep. You're not to touch the TV 'till I returne." Miroku ordered as Kohaku blinked then stood up and yawned.

"Youre sooo mean Big Brother." Kohaku yawned as he scratched his butt idly as he walked to the stairs.

When Kohaku had shut his door, loudly, Miroku shook his head and walked to the door. Shutting it behind him, Miroku looked and rearmed the house. No way in hell would he put Sango and Kohaku in trouble after all Sango went through to get her brother back. Taking one last look at the house he bought 3 years earlier, Miroku started the car and left driveway to Kagome.

The sound of the engien woke up the chocolate eyed woman, resting peacefully on a king size mattress. Her hair fluttered softly against her baby skin as she sat up, her eyes searching the room for her missing companion. Spying a blue paper pinned to the pillow besides her, she took the pin away and unfolded the note.

_'My Dear Sweet Sango,_

_I didn't want to wake you. I've gone to breakfast with Kagome and Izaoi. I'll be home later, I have the cell phone if you need anything. Be careful ok? Try not to go anywhere by your self. I love you. _

_Love,_

_Miroku.'_

Sango read the note three more times, she had to make sure she read his note right.

"Miroku, what's going on?" Sango asked aloud. Her mind was throwing over some senarios as to why Miroku left such an odd note for her. He never had told her to not go anywhere alone. He knew her strangth and knew she knew how to defend herself from attacks. She'd taken many classes from pre-school to collage. Wanting to call him, she threw away her covers and went to the shower and then to dress.

His words in his note kept ringing in her mind. What could scare her fiancee so bad as to leave that for her. Shaking off the feeling for a little while, Sango jumped into the shower and bathed herself.

Kagome smiled as she opened her door to Miroku.

"Hey, come in Miroku, Izaoi's just not getting her shoes on. We'll be ready in a few minutes." Kagome said with a large smile, she showed no sign of fear or rememberance of the nasty trick Kagura played on her and Inuyasha.

"Sure, so how have ya been Kagome?" Miroku asked casually as he closed her door behind him. He looked around the house with a smile. It was always a little messy.

"I've been find. Inuyasha came over yesterday to make sure of the same thing you are." Kagome said as she grabbed her coat. "I'm over it and Izaoi doesn't know anything about what happened." Kagome smiled as Izaoi called her name.

Miroku stood and stared at Kagome with such pried and respect. _'Even after that she smiles and goes about her life normaly.'_ Mioku thought as he opened the door.

"Ok Izaoi," Kagome called to her daughter. "Time to go."

"Ok mommy." Izaoi replied as she skipped to the door. "Thanks Uncle Miroku."

A sense of warmth engulfed Miroku everytime Izaoi said that to him, it made him mealt and want to give her anything she wanted. He knew that if he had a daughter, it would be just a bad. Clearing his head again, Miroku focused on Kagome and Izaoi's safety.

"OK, let's go!" Miroku said jumping down the stairs with Izaoi. He watched as Izaoi laughed and called him 'Silly Uncle Miroku'. Miroku smiled down at the girl and knew that above all he had to protect this child, and her loved ones. She was a gift from the gods to Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and himself. He knew such innocens should be protected and treasured above all.


	12. Wonderful Day: Sango's Surprise

(Hey sorry I haven't updated lately on... **any** of my stories. Sorry. Anyways I'm now pretty determined to get at least 2 chapters done for White Lillies. )

Chapter 12: Wonderful Day: Sango's surprize!

"Miroku, you don't have to pay," Kagome said softly as she wipped away syrup from Izaoi's hands.

"It's ok Kagome. I don't mind plus, I'm thinking Izaoi would want ice cream later on today, and I right?" Miroku asked as Izaoi's eyes lit up.

"Ice cream? Mommy can I have ice cream?" Izaoi asked hoping up and down in her seat.

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome hissed as Miroku then turned to look at Izaoi. "If you are a good girl, Mommy with buy you ice cream." Kagome replied to her daughter as she picked her up and set her on the ground. "Thanks for breakfast Miroku." Kagome said as she walked with him to the counter to pay the bill.

"Don't worry Kagome. Sango would beat me if I didn't pay. She's always telling me; "Miroku, its always polite to pay for women." Miroku mimicked his fiancee making Izaoi laugh at him.

"Speaking of Sango, why isn't she here?" Kagome asked as she caught the pen on the counter from falling to the floor.

"She hasn't been feeling well lately so I didn't want to bother her." Miroku confessed as they walked out of the dinner.

"I've noticed that too. Do you think she's catching a cold?" Kagome wondered as she zipped up Izaoi's coat.

"Might, it has been awfully cold lately." Miroku said as he flipped his collar up to keep his neck warm.

"Is Auntie Sango sick?" Izaoi asked holding her arms up to tell Kagome to pick her up.

"We think so, why you want to wish her to get better?" Kagome asked resting Izaoi on her hip.

"I want to get her flowers!" Izaoi announced as she smiled at them.

"Flowers? Why flowers?" Miroku asked as Izaoi looked to him from Kagome.

"Because, Haruhi was sick at school and me and mommy took her flowers." Izaoi reasoned as she put on the gloves Kagome handed her. Miroku thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Sure! Sango loves flowers! You're so smart Izaoi." Miroku prasied as Izaoi's smile got bigger.

"I know, I'm Mommy's baby!" Izaoi said as Kagom and Miroku bursted into laughter.

"That you are baby." Kaogme said as Izaoi slid to the ground. "Ok, to the flower shop. I think there's one around the corner." Kagome looked around as she saw the florist sign. "There it is! I knew there was one around her. Mom said that they have the most fresh flowers." Kagome said holding Izaoi's hand as they walked towards it.

"Izaoi, do you want to get a card for Sango too?" Miroku asked as he looked down to the skipping child.

"Yeah! We'll say, um... You better get well soon! Love us!" Izaoi said as she jumped up. Cocking her head to the side Izaoi began to wonder why everytime she did that the adults in her life would laugh at her.

"We'll just put 'Get well soon.' It seemed a little less threatening sweetie." Kagome said as they walked into the floral shop. At once the beautiful aroma of flowers over flowed in the shop, but not so much that it would be punishment to be around. All kinds of colors and shapes and sizes of flowers were lined around the shop.

"Oh! Mommy! Look at those flowers!" Izaoi said pointing over to white lilies. Instantly Kagome was drawn to the lilies. Lilies were always her favorite, even as a child.

"They're so beautiful. I haven't seen these kind of lilies in forever." Kagome said as she slid a finger across the petals. "Candidums. And even the longiflorums. Izaoi, see these flowers here?" Kagome asked pointing to the longiflorums.

"Yeah."

"These flowers are Mommy's absolute favorite. Can you guess why?" Kagome asked as her daughter reached up and pet the flower shaking her head no. "Because, when Mommy was your age, my father bought me longiflorum lilies for my birthday. He told Mommy that the lilie was Mommy's birthday flower. And he told me that I was as sweet and as innocent as the purest white lilie on the earth." Kagome said taking a lilie and holing it closely to her. "I'm sure your papa will find your birthday flower, and it will be as beautiful and as wonderful as you are." Kagome said thinking of Inuyasha. Izaoi nodded with a smiled.

"I hope my Papa will too." Izaoi agreed as she pet the lilies again. Miroku smiled as he moved to the counter and rang the bell. He envied Kagome and Inuyasha. They both would soon call the little child thier baby, and he and Sango had still to even think of children together.

"Hello, sorry to keep you." A tall young man said as he came out of the cooler where the flowers were kept when not on display.

"Oh, hi. We'd like to make a boquet for my girlfriend." Miroku said as they tall man eyed Kagome as she held the lilie still.

"We were thinking a few lilies, some red carnations, and a few yellow Goldendails." Kagome said putting the lilie back in it's spot.

"Don't forget the card mommy." Izaoi said tugging on her coat.

"Oh, yeah, thanks baby, and a card please." Kagome added as she smiled brightly at the young man.

"Sure," he said grabbing a small basket. "Small or large?"

"Small." Miroku answered as Izaoi ran over and tackled his legs as the young store owner came from behind the counter to grab the flowers. "Izaoi, whoa. It's ok, he's getting the flowers." Miroku said as he placed a hand on Izaoi's small shoulder. "You can tell him some of the flowers you want to add too." Miroku offered as Izaoi wondered over to her mom, it was the closest she was getting to the man.

Turning to look at Izaoi the man asked, "Anyothers you want to add?" Izaoi nodded as he pointed to the purple lilacs. "Good choice." he said with a smile as he reached for a few lilacs. "Anyothers?"

"Those ones. Mommy's favorites." Izaoi said pointing to the longiflorum lilies. She had noticed that the man didn't grabe thoses lilies.

"Ok, anyothers?"

"Nope, that's all." Izaoi said softly as she held on to Kagome's leg. Kagome smiled as she picked up Izaoi.

"Good job Baby." Kagome praised as she kissed Izaoi's face all over.

"Mommy!!" Izaoi shreked as she giggled. Miroku smiled as he pulled out his wallet.

"Cute kid." the store owner said gaining a mumbled yeah in return. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"Kagome? No, she's like my little sister, she and my girlfirend Sango are just like sisters." Miroku said as he handed the man fifty dollars. "Thanks." Miroku said grabbing the basket. "Ready Kagome?" Miroku called stopping the giggle fit.

"Oh, Yeah, come on Izaoi, time to go see Auntie." Kagome said as they walked to the door.

"Then we go see Papa Inuyasha?" Izaoi asked.

"Papa? Oh Izaoi, right now it's Inuyasha. Papa will come later." Kagome said as she and Izaoi left the store after Miroku. The young store owner watched in envy as the raven haired woman and her darling daughter walked off.

"Kagome huh?" He mused aloud as he picked up a longiflorum lily and smelled it. "You'll be mine soon."

-------------------------------

Pulling into his drive way Miroku checked his digital clock. "Wow, I've been gone over 3 hours. Sango's really gonna kill me." Getting out of his car he caught sight of Kagome helping Izaoi out of her car. In Izaoi's small hands was the basket of flowers.

"Hey, sorry, we got caught up at a red." Kagome said helping Izaoi carry the basket.

"The flowers are ok though." Izaoi said as she held they up as high as she could. Miroku nodded with a smile as they headed towards the door. Before Miroku could even grip the doorknob the door swung open to a paniced Koharu. His hair was srayed everywhere.

"Miroku! Thank god! Miroku, Sango's gone nuts! She went to the store came back, was fine for awhile then all of a sudden she's crying, laughing, throwing things, then the cycle starts over again! Help me!" Kohaku pleaded as sobbing was heard from up-stairs. Pushing pass Kohaku, Miroku sped up the stairs as if the devil was at his heels, ready to take him to hell.

"Sango! Sango!" Miroku cried as he shoved the bedroom door open. Staring around he saw Sango cluching a blanket in her arms, she was crying hard as she looked up.

"Miroku!" Sango cried out as he swept her up in his arms.

"Sango, are you ok? What's wrong?" Miroku asked searching for any visible cuts or marks.

"Miroku, I'm.. we're...I'm having a baby!" Sango cried as she burring her face into his coat as Miroku went stiff.

"A... baby... like Izaoi?" Miroku asked slowly.

"Yes, you got me pregnant!" Sango accused knowingly of the truth. Miroku pushed her away and looked her in the eyes.

"Please don't joke with me. You are with child?" Miroku asked as Kagome and Izaoi came into the room.

"Yes! Are you def? I'm having your baby!" Sango sobbed as she smiled at him. "You're wish and mine is granted! We're going to have a baby!" Sango said as she looped her arms around Miroku neck holding him close. "We're having a baby!"

"A baby! A baby!" Mioku chanted as he stood up and swung Sango around twice then setting her down. "Oh Sango, I love you so much!" Miroku said as he kissed her.

"Congradulations Sango! You're having a baby! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome cried as she beamed a briliant smile at her friends.

"We gots you flowers Auntie Sango!" Izaoi said as she found the card and took it off. Waddeling over to Sango, Izaoi held up the beautiful aray of colored flowers.

"Oh, Izaoi, thank you." Sango said taking the flowers. "Purple Lilacs, I love these. How did you know?" Sango asked softly as she smelled the flowers. Setting the flowers on the bed Sango let go of Miroku and turned to Kagome. "If its a boy I hope he and Izaoi could marry one day, if they like each other." Sango said placing her hands around her stomach.

"Oh Sango, I know they'll probably get married anyways." Kagome said as tears glittered in her eyes. "Come here sis." Kagome whispered as Sango ran and hugged her. "I love you Sango. I know your child will have all the love in the world. Miroku will certainly see to that she or he is spoiled rotten." Kagome said eyeing Miroku softly. Miroku just smiled in agreement.

"I just hope he doesn't turn out a womanizer like his father." Sango said as she glared over at Miroku, whom just smiled and rubbed the back of her head. Kagome and Sango smiled as he picked up Izaoi, she felt left out and said she wanted a hug too.


	13. A Kiss in the Park

Chapter 13:A Kiss In The Park

"That's great! Now that womanizer will stop hitting on other women." Inuyasha said after hearing Sango's news. Kagome was so excited for her bestfriend.

"I know, he'll also learn the weight of a child too! Waking up in the middle of the night to feed it and change it's dipper." Kagome laughted as she kept her eyes on Izaoi, whom was playing in her pre-school class.

"Would you ever have another child?" Inuyasha asked a few minutes passed by. Kagome blushed as she looked over at him.

"Sure, if I found some one who would love us and stick with us." Kagome said as she looked Inuyasha's eyes. "Would you have a kid?"

"No, I'd have **children**." Inuyasha said as Kagome blushed a deeper red; she felt as if he were saying he'd have her and Izaoi, and a child that he fathered.

"W-Well, ah, Sango went to the doctors today and she told me that they said she was 3 months along with a health baby boy." Kagome said as she tried to get back on Sango instead if her and Inuyasha.

"Hope Miroku's nasty habites are passed on to this one." Inuyasha said streching out his arms behing his head. "Miroku said that you and Sango have some sort of marriage deal going on," Inuyasha questioned as Kagome maked a fake coughing sound as if to try and avoid the subject. "Kagome?"

"Well, Sango and I have always thought that our children would be best of friends, and then we got the idea that if one of us had a son and the other a daughter, that they would marry each other. Since they'll be together until about collage they would have the time to know and love each other well." Kagome said as she nervously twiddled her fingers.

"That's very girly idea." Inuyasha said as he began to laugh at her.

"Hey what's wrong with that?!" Kagome asked spinning around to face Inuyasha.

"Nothing, it just sounds a little odd for parents to do that nowadays." Inuyasha said as Kagome stuck her touge out at him. "Very mature." he repiled as Kagome spun back around to looked at Izaoi.

"I need your input anyways, it's Sango's and my own decicion, besides if they hate each other, we would never have them marry." Kagome said in her last defence for their plans.

Inuyasha just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. "It sounds a bit overbarring, but you just want what's best for them, Sango too." Inuyasha said as Kagome relaxed and leaned back into him.

"Good, you understand then." Kagome stated as she softened her smile as Izaoi looked at them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look, I made a mud pie!" Izaoi shouted not thinking about calling Inuyasha anything other than 'Daddy'. He was like a father to her, and she knew it. She wanted him as a father, he was protecting mommy from harm and from loneliness.

"Daddy?" Kagome and Inuyasha said together. Looking at each other they blushed and looked back at Izaoi.

"Guess she knows what she wants." Kagome said as she sighed. "That's Izaoi, so plain and foreward." Kagome mused as she placed her hands on Inuyasha's.

"Does that mean, she wants me to stay around for awhile?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"No," Kagome said as Inuyasha stood still. "She wants you around forever. I've dated twice before, but she never called them daddy, or anything close to it. She loves you." Kagome explained as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha just smiled, standing with Kagome in silence. They were content with thier lives, even if a crazy woman wanted to ruin any happiness they shared.

"Ready? Izaoi's fine for now, we'll come back in a few hours to pick her up." Inuyasha let go of Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"OK, let's tell Izaoi we're going. She feels abandoned if I don't say good bye." Kagome said as they walked over to the gate. "Izaoi, Izaoi." Kagome called as Izaoi stood up and dashed over to the gate.

"Yes mommy?" Izaoi asked as she smiled. Mud was all over her face and on her clothes.

"Oh, Izaoi, you're all muddy. Are you having fun?" Kagome asked as she tried to wipe away mud from her face.

"Yeah! I love playing in the mud Mommy!" Izaoi said with a toothy grin.

"Izaoi, Mommy and I are going to go now. We'll be back in a little while, ok?" Inuyasha asked as Izaoi stared at him with a smiled.

"Ok Daddy! I'll be a good girl and play nice!" Izaoi offered as she held her baby doll in her arms. "Daddy this is Maria! She's 1 years old!" Izaoi said holding up her muddy doll.

"Wow, she's all muddy too, you should give her a bath and clean her up." Inuyasha said as he held the dolly with ginger hands. "Here baby." Inuyasha said handing Izaoi back the doll. "Bye Izaoi. See you a little while." Inuyasha said giving the muddy child a hug.

"OK Bye Daddy! Bye Mommy!" Izaoi said as she waved bye-bye and ran back to her friends. Moving away from the gate Kagome laughed softly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing," Kagome said as she looked at him. "I think you and she are just really cute together." Kagome finished as she laughed again.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow in question.

"It's adorible how you talk to her and act around her." Kagome said as she spun around in the sun. "It's such a nice day." Kagome commented as she stopped and stood still looking up into the sky.

Inuyasha smiled at he watched her spin, she was like little girl in the park. Quietly he sunck up behind her as she stared off into the sky and wrapped her arms around her waist, hoisting her into the air.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome shrieked as she was spun around in the air. She couldn't believe Inuyasha was that strong. "What are you a super strong demon?!" Kagome asked as she stared into deep pools of violet.

"I guess you could say that." Inuyasha joked as Kagome swated at his shoulders.

"Set me down," Kagome said as he tighened his grip on her.

"Afraid I'll drop you?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome squirmed around.

"Yes, now let me down." Kagome confessed as she tried to get down again.

"Ok, but there's a price to pay to be let down." Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him.

"What's the price?"

"A kiss." Inuyasha replied as Kagome blushed. She loved him, but she never really kissed him in public.

"A, k-kiss?" Kagome asked; her blush redened as she watched Inuyasha nod yes. "ok." Kagome murmered as she looked around, not many people were around, but it was still slightly emberassing for her. Leaning down Kagome brushed her lips against his. Drawing back Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"That's not a kiss." Inuyasha said as he started to let her down to the ground. "Look at you, your face is so red!" Inuyasha laughed as Kagome hit him in the shoulder.

"Shut up!" Kagome shouted.

"Don't tell me; kissing in public emberasses you!" Inuyasha accused with a smirk. "Well then, you'll just have to get over that!" He announced as he leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. Kagome tried to push him away but everything in her body just wanted to be near his. Giving in Kagome kissed him back, she didn't care where they were, she was with Inuyasha and that was fine for her. Ending the kiss Inuyasha smirked, "See not that bad."

"You're so pushy." Kagome remarked as she stared into his eyes.

"But you love me all the same." Inuyasha said back.

"I know, that's what makes it worse to resist you." Kagome said as she froze. _'Did I just say I loved him?!'_ Inuyasha had caught on to her slip as well and stared at her.

"Kagome what did you say?" Inuyasha asked holding her hand.

Turning her head slightly Kagome blushed a crimsion red. "I agreed with you, I love you." Kagome dragged out as she kept her eyes to the floor. Inuyasha placed his hand under her chin and raised her head so that their eyes meet.

"Truely?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, truely." Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled her to him in one swift motion.

"I love you to Kagome. Truely." Inuyasha confessed as Kagome smiled and rested her head in the knook of his neck.

"I love you Inuyasha Takashi, so much." Kagome whispered as a soft breeze tickled their skin. Inuyasha smiled as he kissed the top of Kagome's head.


	14. Enter Kouga

Chapter 14: Enter Kouga

Staring into icy blue eyes, Kagome felt at odds with the owner of the blue eyes. "Thank you" kagome managed to say as the young man set her back on her feet. In a way the man had swept kagome off her feet. Izaoi had left her soccer ball on the last stair and Kagome hand one to manythings in her arms to kick the ball away so she could step down. "Hey, I remember you, you're the flower shop owner." kagome said as she shifted her bags to a comfortable position in her arms. "The flowers were beautiful and they lasted a much longer time than anyother ones I've ever bought before."

"Oh, my pleasure, I've always been foucsed on the life of flowers after leaving the earth." The young florist said offering to take some of her bags. Kagome thanked him and handed him two bags then ushered him towards her car.

"Just set them in here." Kagome instructed as she set down her own bags. Closing the door Kagome looked up at the man. "Thank you again, Mr.?"

"Oh Hibiki Kouga. Please call me Kouga." The florist introduced with a polite bow to Kagome.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kouga. I'm Higurashi Kagome." Kagome introduced as well with a small bow. Falling out of her shirt Kouga saw the locket Inuyasha gave her.

"That's beautiful." Kouga complimented as Kagome grabbed her locket.

"Isn't it? My boyfriend gave it to me." Kagome said looking at the locket lovingly.

"He's one lucky guy, is he here?" Kouga asked.

"No, he's at work, he'll be gone all week. His job sent him to Kyoto for the week." Kagome said not knowing that she really shouldn't of said anything.

"Really? Would he mind if I took you and your daughter out to lunch some time?" Kouga asked with a small odd look from Kagome.

"I don't think so, my boyfriend his very posessive, well that's kind of strong but he is very protective of myself and my daughter." Kagome said as her mind silently thought _'That's why I love him so much!' _

"Sounds over bearing." Kouga said as Kagome just smiled at him.

"To anyone else, yes it does. But to me, my family, and my daughter, it's the one thing that keeps us protected and safe from the shadows in the night." Kagome gripped the locket and pressed it against her lips. "He saved my baby when I was in trouble of lossing her, and he came back for us." Kagome said idly.

Kouga felt jelously surge through his veins. In silence Kouga remembered all the times he'd seen Kagome walk by with and sometimes without her daughter. Kagome had always showered him with her kind smile and her beautiful voiced hello's. Kouga had soon found out that he'd fallin in love with the stranger that passed by his flower shop.

"What was the name of your flower shop again?" Kagome asked disturbing Kouga's thoughts.

"Oh it's Hanako No Ya." Kouga said as he looked up at Kagome. "May I ask why?"

"My sister, she loved the flowers and wanted to buy more in a few days when her flowers out live their lives." Kagome said as she shifted her standce. "It's kind of cold for today, would you like to come in?" Kagome asked nudging to her home.

"Sure your protective boyfriend won't mind?" Kouga joked. Kagome smirked as a haught look crossed her face.

"I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind, it's not like I'm cheating on him." Kagome said as she opened her door. Kouga agreed and laughed with her. As soon as they wled thorugh he door kagome's home phone began to ring. "I'll be right back!" Kagome said as she ran into the kitchen and picked up her phone. "Hello? INUYASHA! I thought you weren't going to call until tomorrow morning." Kagome said as she walked back into the living room where Kouga was sitting on the couch. "Sorry, Inuyasha called." Kagome said covering the mic.

"Kagome?" Kouga heard Inuyasha called and something clicked in his head. He knew that voice, it hauned his high school memories.

"Ok, I'll see you then, ok, ok. Inuyasha I said ok! Don't worry, I know Izaoi can't wait to see you again." Kagome finished with a I love you too and hung up. "Sorry, Inuyasha can be so weird sometimes." Kagome said flopping down in the roomy armchair.

"What is your boyfriend's last name?" Kouga asked looking around the room.

"Takashi. Inuyasha Takashi, why?" Kagome asked startled slightly when Kouga stood up to loom over her. "K-Kouga?" Kagome questioned as she looked up at his cold icy eyes.

"Inuyasha Takashi? I'm sorry Kagome, I have to go." Kouga said grabbing his coat and walked out the front door. Kagome quickly stood up and went to the door.

"Kouga? What's wrong?" Kagome called as she ran to the bottom of her steps and looked around for Kouga, but he was gone just as he had came. Standing on her heels Kagom placed a hand over her locket, and sighed. "Oh, I bet something happened between those two." Kagome mused aloud as she turned and walked back to her home. With a quick glance backwards Kagome shut her door and laid down on her couch.

Kouga cursed aloud as he stoped at a red light. _Damn that Inuyasha! First Kagura, now Kagome! Damn him! Damn him!_ Kouga cursed as he speed down the street to his own apartment. Parking his car Kouga ran his hands though his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. He decided to go for a jog then try and get a hold of Kagome to apologize to her or his actions. Stepping out of his car Kouga felt two arms close around his waist.

"Hi there Kouga." A female voice called from behind his back.

"Do I know you?" Kouga asked trying to turn around.

"You might." the female said in a suductive voice. Listening tently to the voice Kouga thought it was Kagome.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked slightly confused.

"You got it lover." the female voice said allowing Kouga to look back at her.

_This can't be kagome, she's too..._ He couldn't find the words but he knew this was not Kagome Higurashi, the woman he had just spent time with. _She's to...cold._ Kouga thought as he looked at her eyes, they were a cold black color that chilled him. "Who are you?" Kouga asked backing away from Kikyo.

"I'm Kagome." Kikyo repeated as she stepped forwards towards Kouga. "I followed you, I'm sorry I picked up the phone. I was just scared you'd see how much I like you." Kikyo lied as Kouga kept stepping back.

"Kagome has kind eyes, your's are cold and spiteful. GO now, don't try to tick me." Kouga said as he turned on his heel and walked away from the imposter. "Stay away from Kagome and her loved ones." Kouga warned with a hard glare that froze Kikyo.

_His eyes, why can't I move?! _Kikyo questioned as she was finaly able to move when Kouga was out of sight. Gasping for breath Kikyo looked back at the park car in the shadows. Naraku and Kagura laid in wait for her to seduce Kouga, but the plan did not go as planned and now a new one had to be thought of. Walking back to the car Kikyo felt something in the pit of her stomach lurch and harden 'til it hurt. Looking up she saw Naraku's eyes glaring at her with hate. Kagura merely looked as if she knew it wouldn't work.

"I told you Naraku, I should of gone and seduced Kouga." Kagura said as Kikyosat down in the back seat and closed the door. Naraku started the car and drove Kagura to her house then drove back to his home and took Kikyo in to the back room of the house.

"Naraku, what are you doing?" Kikyo asked as she watched with arms crossed over her chest as Naraku closed the door. When Naraku turned around Kikyo felt tears swell in her eyes. He was not happy, it showed through his eyes and the way he kept his face straight. His eyes were even colder as they stared at into her's. "I'm sorry Naraku! Please! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Kikyo cried as she watched Naraku hold up his hand and slapped her across the face. At the force of his hand Kikyo span around into the wall. Looking back up she saw Naraku with a crazy look in his eyes as he pulled her by her hair and forced her to stand on her feet once more. "Please Naraku," she tried to plead as he grabbed at his hand to try and make him let go of her hair. But instead he threw her against the wall forcing blood to mix with her saliva. More tears filled her fear stricken teyes.

"You are a worthless little bitch." Naraku spoke softly as he jerked Kikyo up by her arm and began hitting her over and over again.


	15. No! Dear God! No!

Chapter 15: No!! Dear God! No!

Kikyo laid in pure white sheets, in a stiff bed enclined just about a foot. Ivies were jabbed into her arms as an oxygen mask was held in place by a string. Purple, blue, black, and tints of green colored the pale white face. Her face was puffy from the beating, somewhere on her left leg a large gash had been sewed up with 15 stiches. Cuts, brusies and fractured bones caused her body to go into shock, locking away away the woman that had lived, so she could somehow live again.

Kagome's brown eyes watered at the sight, she knew who did this to her cousin. Her heart called out to her twin cousin, the broken woman laying in a sleeping state within the security of the hospital. Closing her eyes Kagome felt the coolness of her tears run down her face and fall on her arms as she leaned against the cool window, pressing her forehead against the window Kagome kept crying.

_That bastard! How dare he! How dare he! I don't care what his reasons! She is family! That bastard will pay for this!!_ Kagome cursed as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up Kagome was startled once again by blue eyes. "Kouga." Kagome said softly as she looked back to her cousin.

"Is she your twin?" Kouga asked innocently.

"No, she's my cousin. I hated her for the longest time but now, I can't. I can't find a singel cell within my body that wants to hate my cousin, I can't. I never really could. She is family and I can't believe that I allowed family to be near that...that...thing!" Kagome hissed as she clenched her fists tightly. "Why, why would he do this to her?! They've been together for just about 4 years!" Kagome punched her fist against the wall as she felt tears burn hot against her skin. She heard Kouga make a small noise of protest but didn't touch her.

"Kagome?" It was Kikyo's voice, weak through the glass but strong enough for her to hear through the glass. Looking up Kagome saw Kikyo's eyes opened and looking at her. Flying through the door leading to the room Kagome quickly fell to her knees and grabbed Kikyo's hand.

"I'm here, I'm here Kikyo." Kagome said as she looked into Kikyo's eyes. "It's ok Kikyo, it's ok."

"Kagome...don't fear..Naraku. He...He is getting...K-Kagura..to go after...Inuyasha. Izaoi...k-keep Izaoi...close..to you. I love...her...I love...you. K-Keep...them...safe." Kikyo managed to say before she began to choke on the sobs she was trying to surpress. Tears fell down her face as she tried to look at Kagome.

"Kikyo, Naraku is going after Izaoi and Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked in alarm. Watching Kikyo nod 'yes', her heart dropped into her stomach. "What does he plan to do to her?! Kikyo, is he going to hurt her?" Kagome asked franticly, this was her daughter, her baby, her reason for living! "Kikyo, if you want to repent for everything in the past, tell me, please, tell me what is he going to do to my baby?" Kagome asked squeezing Kikyo's hand. "Please, she's my baby." Kagome pleaded softly as she head foot steps behind her.

"Kid...nap...he wil...hold her in..cell...dungon...in south district...Aunt..ie's...or...Sango's..." Kikyo said as she looked to the two males behind Kagome. Kagome turned her head to catch a glimps at Inuyasha's hair. "I'm so sorry...forgive...me...Kagome." Kikyo called as she closed her eyes letting her tears fall down. Kagome reached up and caught the tears, sweeping them away.

"It's ok, I forgive you." Kagome said resting her head against Kikyo's good shoulder. "I'll call mom, I'll tell her to come see you." Kagome stood up her eyes stayed with Kikyo's. "I'll be back, I'll bring Izaoi, I promise." Kagome said as she let go of Kikyo's hand and turned to the two males. "I need someone to stay with her." Kagome recived an odd look from both males, they were thinking something else. "Please, it would mean a great deal to me." Kagome tried as they did everything short of rolling thier eyes. Kagome sighed and looked back at her cousin, she didn't want to go to this, but being friends with Miroku for so long, she knew a few ways to make a man do as she said. "Please, if someone does this for me, I'll spend the whole night the him." Kagome said as she flitted her eyes at them. Both males looked at her in disbelief. Kouga jumped forward and took Kagome's hands.

"I would be honored if you'd let me stay with your cousin until your mom gets here." Kouga said as Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Kouga." Kagome said as she took back her hands and looked over at Inuyasha, his face was red with anger and embarrassment. Kagome sighed again and walked to Inuyasha taking his arm in her hands. "Forgive me, but I have to have her protected." Kagome whispered looking back at Kikyo. "If it'd make your feel better I promise not to enjoy the night." Kagome said as Inuasha sighed and hugged her.

"If you promise then I believe you." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome on the cheek. "Let's find Izaoi and Sango." Inuyasha said holding Kagome under his shoulders and looked at Kikyo and Kouga. "Protect her, she gets hurt under your watch, then I'll kill you." Inuyasha warned as Kagome kept her eyes on her cousin. Turning, Inuyasha and Kagome left the hospital to find Izaoi and Sango. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand tightly as they walked to his car, she didn't trust anyone but Inuyasha, her parents, and Sango and Miroku at this time. Kouga was the only exception to her feeling of dread. _'Kikyo.'_ Kagome thought closing her eyes and imagining her cousin on the cot again.

At The Hoshi Residence

"Izaoi, would you like popcorn?" Sango asked sitting up from her spot on the couch. Izaoi kept her spot on the couch, her large eyes gazing ever so lovingly at her aunt.

"Please Auntie Sango?" Izaoi asked as she looked to Miroku and Kohaku, to see if they were listening or still playing video games. Sango smiled with a chuckle and walked to the kitchen her arms crossed over her belly, she still loved the idea of another life growing inside her body. Sango had told Kagome that she'd watch Izaoi for the day if Kagome promised her a full dinner, beside Sango didn't mind watching after her 'future-daughter-in-law', as Sango liked to call her.

"Sango! You making food yet?" Kohaku called out as he hit the X button with the right trigger. Miroku and Kohaku had been playing video games since eleven that morning, when Souta stopped by with Izaoi an left Kohaku his new video game The Death Bringers Of Hell, a new zombie movie killing game. Sango said it was stupid, so did Miroku...at first. Kohaku got him hooked, now they were battling each other/with each other. It switched between the two

"I made dinner! You didn't eat! It's on the counter, Izaoi, what do you want to drink?" Sango asked, her voice going from harsh and hurtful to soft and soothing. Izaoi smiled as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen without a sound. Sango shreeked in surprise when she turned around to see Izaoi standing there in the kitchen doorway. "Izaoi, you scared me, what do you want to drink?" Sango asked again picking up Izaoi from the floor. Izaoi giggled when Sango tickled her.

"Can I have Cool-Aid?" Izaoi asked looking from her aunt to the window when something passed by, catching her eye. "Aunt Sango?" Izaoi asked; her eyes glued to the window.

"Yes Izaoi? Kohaku! I told you not to leave the milk open! It will go rotten!" Sango shouted a hand on her hip and the other holding the carton of milk. When she noticed Kohaku not paying her any attention Sango turned to Izaoi and said, "Wait just one minute ok?" and walked over to Kohaku and shoved the milk in front of the T.V. "Kohaku I thought I told you.." Sango went on as back in the kitchen Izaoi stat on the counter staring at pink eyes in the window. Izaoi shrinked to the wall when the woman, who owned the eyes reached a hand out to her.

"ANUTIE! AUNTIE SANGO! THERE'S A LADY IN THE WINDOW!!!!" Izaoi screamed when the woman reached through the window for her. Izaoi began to sob waiting for Sango and Miroku to come save her. Sango arrived after Miroku, her loud scream when she saw the woman would wake the dead.

"Sango! Get Izaoi upstairs! Kohaku call the police!" Miroku barked as Sango snatched Izaoi in her arms and dashed for the stairs of her house. Kohaku flicked his cell phone out and followed Sango when Miroku yelled at him to. Miroku went for a drawer and pulled out a sharp knife. "Get away from my house! I will not allow you to harm anyone in my home!" Miroku shouted as a pounding noise came from the front door. Miroku kept his eyes trained on the woman as he waited for someone to saysomething from the door. When no one did Miroku knew what was going on.

"Miroku! The police are coming!" Kohaku said opening the door that had been covering Izaoi's scared cries. Miroku mentaly cursed himself for not being perpared for Naraku's ambushes. The door slammed shut within the second in was opened. Another pounding noise came from the front door and Miroku jumped, he wasn't expecting it, not with the pink eyed woman in front of him.

"Kagura, get away from my house, I know what you are doing, you're not getting Izaoi, and you won't get Inuyasha back this way, he loves Izaoi and he loves Kagome." Miroku said glaring at Kagura, her smile never fading.

"So, you figured out our plan? To bad we've already won." Kagura said as a cry came from upstairs, it was Sango, not Izaoi.

"Sister! Sister! Izaoi! Wait! NOOOOO!" Miroku heard Kohaku cry out. Miroku turned to Kagura to find she was gone. Gripping his knife Miroku ran to the stairs, his thoughts going to his wife-to-be and future son, and Izaoi.

Glass laid broken all over the ground, a little blood was splattered on the floor, on the glass, and on Kohaku and Sango. Naraku had found a away on the the second floor balcony and came through the glass. Izaoi's small frame was gone, Sango laid sobbing on the ground next to the bed, a deep cut was on her arm where Izaoi had been huddled against her chest. She'd tried to keep Izaoi to her, tried to protect her, but Naraku maimed her. Kohaku was on the bed, blood was coming from a small wound on his head, He was out cold from the blow, leaving Sango alone to fight against Naraku. Miroku dropped to his knees scooping Sango into his arms, his face buried into her neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sango." Miroku said over and over as he rocked himself and Sango until the police came storming into their room. Miroku looked up at them, his eyes swimming in tears as he held Sango and Kohaku to him, afraid to let go. The police stared in shock at the scene, Miroku couldn't blame them, it was horrible. But worst of all, he didn't protect Izaoi, he swore to Sango, to Inuyasha, to Souta, to everyone that he'd protecter, but he couldn't, and now he had to face the one person he knew he couldn't without Sango beside him. He had to tell Kagome that her daughter, her reason in life, was kidnapped, gone into the night of blood and shattered glass by the man she feared the most in the whole world, Naraku and the woman that wanted her dead, Kagura.


	16. Izaoi's Gift Naraku's Plans Ruined

Chapter 16: Izaoi's Gift; Naraku's Plans Ruined?

Kagome stared at the ceiling, she'd foud out what had happened to her daughter, her best friend, and her second little brother Kohaku. Her mind was racing with memories of her daughter; how Izaoi laughed, how she would smile when she was happy, how she made that funny face when forced to eat cabbage. Tears watered in her eyes as Inuyasha came to her side, he knew she was in pain, he just didn't know how to help her get through it. Setting his knee on the floor first Inuyasha knelt next to Kagome's seat. He laid his hand over Kagome's trembling hands.

"Kagome, Kagome I know your hurting, but be strong, please." Inuyasha said softly, his voice just above a whisper against her skin. His lips caressed her cheek as he kissed away the first tear of many to come. Kagome stared into his eyes as reconision passed in her glazed stare.

"He took my baby, he took my baby!" Kagome's voice croaked as she choked down a sob that was trying to brake through. Flinging her arms around Inuyasha's neck Kagome stared to sob uncontrolably. Her heart was braking and no one could stop it. She just wanted her baby back. "Inuyasha, he has my only baby girl!" Inuyasha patted her hair down in a slow soothing motion as she kept sobbing for her baby girl.

"I know, I'll get her back." Inuyasha swore as he looked passed Kagome to a photo taken of the three of them. It was taken in the park, Izaoi's favorite place. It had been a wonderful day, Inuyasha had asked Kagome if she'd marry him, he gave Izaoi the ring to hold on to, for when he asked. Kagome flung her arms around his neck, her face so bright and glowing that it seemed as if she were an angel sent down from Heaven, just for him. "I promise, I'll get her back." Inuyasha cooed as he buried his face in her hair. He had to do something anything to save Kagome from braking down, from shutting her self off from everyone, even him. And that more than anything, was what he feared the most; Kagome never being Kagome again.

Both worried parents jumped when a knock came from the front door. Kagome cried out in fear, she was feeling more than just sorrow. Inuyasha set her in her seat and kissed her cheek, gave her a smile to reasure her and went to the door. Inuyasha steadied himself before he opened the door to see who was knocking for attention. To his surprise it was his older brother, Sesshomaru Takashi. Inuyasha felt as if his jaw had dropped to the floor, and from the disgusted look on his brother's face it might as well have.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as his jaw locked from the hatered of his older brother. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before pushing passed Inuyasha to the inside of the house.

"I heard that your girlfriend's child was taken from her sister's home." Sesshomaru said in a cool, casual tone. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, he hated how his brother was so cool about everything. It seemed to Inuyasha that Sesshomaru care about nothing.

"Kagome's daughter, Izaoi, was kidnapped by her biological father Naraku." Inuyasha said as something flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes. Inuyasha was stuned by it.

"Naraku? As in Naraku Kurami?" Sesshomaru asked as the flicker of the strange emotion consumed his ember eyes.

"Yes, why, what has that bastard done before?" Inuyasha asked, his voice low so Kagome wouldn't worry. Sesshomaru looked to the living room, he knew Kagome was in there, he didn't want her to hear him either.

"He's been underwatch for a very long time, the battery charges that Miss. Hiromeshi is pressing against him, we're gonna bring him in and put him in jail." Sesshomaru said, he worked for the FBI, a special agent that was undercover at all times, he was not in any database, he was a ghost to the system. Sesshomaru stilled when he heard soft, ghost like foot steps coming towards the two males. Kagome had gotten up, she had gotten restless with waiting.

"Inuyasha, who's here?" Kagome called, her voice a mere mimick of her foot steps, a whisper of a ghost. Kagome's eyes had glazed over once more, it seemed like the wheel was turning, but no one was at the controls. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she spotted Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, this is my older brother Sesshomaru, he came by to see how you were doing." Inuyasha lied as he walked passed Sesshomaru to Kagome's side. Her body turned to greet him as his arms slid around her waist pulling to him. "Sesshomaru this is Kagome." Inuyasha introduced as Sesshomaru bowed to Kagome in a curssy. Kagome nodded to him, she reconized the symbolism, but she didn't know what it was for.

"Miss. Higurashi, I'm sure your daughter is alright, she'll be returned soon." Sesshomaru said as he slipped into professional mode, his tone even more calm and mellow, his eyes glazed over showing no expression, same as his face. Kagome nodded to him once more.

"How will I know if she still lives? How do I know Naraku isn't going to hurt her? She's just a little girl! Just a baby, my baby. How can I even bear the thought of that monster touching, holding, taking to her?" Kagome asked as she sobed as the phone rang. Kagome jumped in Inuyasha's arms as it rang once more. Inuyasha whispered in her ear and went to the phone leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru in the hallway alone. "Sesshomaru, is there a chance my baby is still alive?" Kagome asked as she stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru was taken back, he was being drawn into Kagome's eyes.

"Yes, I do not believe even once like Naraku could harm his own child." Sesshomaru said his heart in his throat as he tried to speak to Kagome. "She'll be ok, she has you to be strong for her." Sesshomaru said, he hadn't sensored his words. His emotions amplified by Kagome had spilled out. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, her eyes lossing the lost glaze and coming more to hope. Sesshomaru silently cursed himself for his lack of sencorship.

"Thank you, thank you!" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. She'd buried her face into his chest, tears streamed down her face as she smiled into his chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Kagome repeated as she began to laugh softly into his clothing. Sesshomaru seemed shock and unable to move at first, then his arms wrapped around Kagome's back and he hugged her firmly. Sesshomaru seemed to see what Inuyasha found so loveable in this young woman. She was not afraid to let the world know how she felt at the moment she felt it.

"Kagome, your mother wants to talk to you." Inuyasha called softly as Kagome nodded against Sesshomaru's chest and turned away, Sesshomaru left her go and she walked to Inuyasha taking the phone. Inuyasha handed her the phone and walked to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, I don't know what you did, but thank you for cheering her up." Inuyasha said his face glowing with a radiant smile for his brother, one that would not be duplicated. Sesshomaru looked away, the look on his brother's face warmed a small spot in his chest, just where his heart was.

"Inuyasha, can you drive me to Sango's? Mom says that Sango needs me to come over." Kagome said, her voice nearly back to normal. Inuyasha turned on his heel and went to Kagome, leaving Sesshomaru to look at the hallway, pictures lined the walking space, he glanced over the photo, one catching his attention more than the rest. A family protrait of Inuyasha, thier father, his step mother, and himself. He walked towards it, on the frame he read 'MY BELOVED FAMILY'. Sesshomaru turned to his younger brother.

"We'll get her back, the bastard will pay for this, and Izaoi will be brought back to Kagome, no questions asked, she'll come home." Sesshomaru said as Kagome leaned against the wall in the living room, she heard Sesshomau, heard the passion and the anger, and the determination in his voice. Tears sprang to her eyes again, hot and full of happiness that she and her daughter were so loved when love was something she never really had from any male. Kagome smiled as she cried her silent happy tears. She believe they would save her baby, no their baby, Izaoi was loved by everyone, she was going to be saved by the ones that loved her most.

"Daddy Naraku? I'm cold." Izaoi said as she shivered in her seat. Naraku looked down at the child and tossed his coat on her small frame, his attention back to Kagura.

"What do you mean you want to back out?" Naraku shouted as his could glared pierced through Kagura's soul.

"That pregnat woman, she was hurt." Kagura said as she backed away from Naraku. "I saw the photos on the TV. You nearly made her loss her baby, and what you did to the brother! That was not part of the deal, you said only Kagome and Inuyasha would be hurt! I don't want to harm innocent people." Kagura said, her conciousnce when Izaoi began to talk to her when Naraku was out. "I wanted Inuyasha to suffer, no one else was to get hurt!" Kagura repeated as Naraku made a grab for her arm, she pulled away to the wall.

"Listen, you're a part of this, if you back out now, I will blame everything on you. Everything." Naraku said as he pushed Kagura into the wall, her back poping with the force. Kagura stared into Naraku's pitless eyes. Fear was seeping into her soul, where confidence once was. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, perfectly clear Naraku." Kagura said as she closed her eyes and turned her face away, she didn't want to look at Naraku, he'd passed over the line of co-consperitors. Kagura pried her eyes open when she no longer felt Naraku standing near her any more. He'd went back to standing next to Izaoi, his back to her as he leaned over a paper and began scribbling on another piece of paper. Kagura began to regret her thought of revenge. She wanted Inuyasha to suffer, and Kagome, but more in just them, not a child, Naraku had made his plan seem so perfict, he'd get revenge on Kagome by taking his child, and she got to put Inuyasha through hell worrying about the child and Kagome's state of mind. Looking to Izaoi Kagura reached a trembling hand to her side and grabbed the arm of the chair in Naraku's living room, and sat down.

"Kagura, are you ok? Are you cold too?" Izaoi asked as she slid down from her chair and walked over to Kagura. "Do you want to share?" Izaoi asked, she'd taken a shinning to Kagura, even though she scared her at first. Kagura picked Izaoi up and set the child down in her lap.

"Thank you honey." Kagura said as she hugged the child to her, she knew what Naraku planned to do if Kagome did not sercom to his wishes.

"When can I go back to mommy?" Izaoi asked, her soft child voice strong with hope to see her mom once more. "Daddy Inu is probably worried too. Kagura when can I go home. I miss Daddy Inu and Mommy." Izaoi said as she looked from Kagura to Naraku. "Pappa, when can I go home? I want to see Daddy Inu." Izaoi repeated as she kept looking from one adult to the other, she was confused at Kagura's stillness, at why Kagura's grip tightened, and at why Kagura's eyes held fear when they were glued to Naraku. "Pappa Naraku?" Izaoi asked as her eyes settled on her father, his motions had stilled, heat seemed to radiate off his body as he slowly stood up. Izaoi stared blankly as he turned towards her, his eyes cold with anger, his body bunched and tense with untold power. He slowly stalked towards the two females. His eyes chilling Izaoi and Kagura to the bone. "Pappa Naraku? What's wrong?" Izaoi asked as she began to cower into Kagura; Kagura's grip on Izaoi's body tightened once more.

"Daddy Inu? Is that what you said?" Naraki asked as a cold shiver ran down the females' spine. Izaoi nodded, her little mind was unaware of the danger she was in. Naraku closed her eyes and sighed deeply, when his eyes opened he raised his hand up high. Izaoi's eyes following his hand as it came down and slapped her across the cheek. She sat stuned as her cheek went from numb to painfull. Tears bursted from her eyes, the large tears falling down her face as she clenched her cheek in pain. Her wails of pain carried through the room, reverbreating off the walls to amplify her cried. Naraku smirked before his face twisted in disguste. "Shut up you whimpering child!" he shouted as he went to slap her again. His hand had met flesh, just not Izaoi's, Kagura curled her body around Izaoi's to protect her, Kagura's right cheek stung with pain after Naraku's hand met her flesh. Naraku stared at the woman then smirked. "Let that be a lesson to you too, Kagura. Piss me off, and you will pay dearly." Naraku whispered as he turned on his heel and went into his kitchen. Kagura sat stuned with the crying child clinging to her blouse for dear life and protection. Tears were in her eyes as well, she'd never been slapped before, no one had ever slapped her before, she never imagened how painful it was. Through her tears Kagura looked down at Izaoi, the child was counting on her, like on one else had in her whole life. Kagura closed her eyes and kissed Izaoi's hurt cheek.

"It's ok, Aunt Kagura will keep you safe, I promise." Kagura said as Izaoi's cries seemed to calm with her vowe of protection. Kagura wouldn't let Naraku hit Izaoi ever again, she now was laying her life on her promise to the child. _'Inuyasha, Kagome, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'_ Kagura thought as she rocked Izaoi to sleep, to protect the little girl.

This will be one of the last chapters for WHITE LILLIES, I'm so glade that this story has fans that want to see it to the end. I know that it has been a long prosses, but I'm eternaly glad with the outcome of this little story. Thank you all for the great reviews! It means a lot to once such as me to have so many people like this story. In the future I hope to create another story that everyone will like as well! Chapter 17 of WHITE LILLIES will be out soon, I just hope I can make an ending everyone will love! Thank you all again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! -bow- Arigatoo!!!


	17. kagura's letter of betrayal!

Chapter 17: Kagura's Letter of Betrayal!

Three days came and passed before Kagome and Inuyasha heard from Naraku and Kagura in the form of a phone call. Naraku had told Kagome that she was going to suffer for all the hell she put him through with court dates and child support. He had laughed in her face when she asked if Izaoi was unharmed. A tracer was on the phone, but Naraku had thought of it before hand and called from a disposable cell phone, he was determaind not to be caught by anyone.

"Mommy? Mommy is it really you?" Izaoi's small voice called into the phone, fear was in her small voice.

"Baby? It's Mommy, are you ok? Has he hurt you? Oh baby, I miss you so much." Kagome said back, her heart breaking in her voice as she strained to hear her baby's voice.

"Mommy, I miss you! I want to come back home!" Izaoi cried into the phone, Kagome could hear her tears. "Mommy, Pappa Naraku hit me! He hit Auntie Kagura too! Mommy he's being mean!" Izaoi complained as her voice craked when she sobbed. "Mommy! Mommy!" Izaoi cried over and over again as her voice grew distant. Kagome froze, Izaoi told her that Naraku was abusing her and his acomplice!

"Izaoi! Izaoi! Wait, no! Izaoi! Talk! Speak to mommy!" Kagome called as tears streamed down her face like river. "Oh GOD please! Izaoi!" Kagome cried, the feeling of bashing the phone against anything to hear her daughter's voice again over whelmed her body.

"Happy now? You've spoken to the child, now can you whither in peace?" Naraku's mocking voice called as Kagome started to shake.

"You Hit her! YOU GODDAMNED BASTARD! YOU HIT MY ANGEL!!" Kagome screamed into the phone, Inuyasha and the others stared in horror at Kagome's words.

"He...hit Izaoi?" Sango voiced first as Kagome nodded her weary head. Inuyasha and Miroku soon mimicked one another, anger spead thick wrapped around their eyes. Thei aura glowing a bright red with pure rage. Inuyasha balled his hands into fists, he desprately wanted to punch the bastard Naraku in the face.

"Of cource I did, no child of _mine_, calls that curr Inuyasha, her father." Naraku said in a-matter-o-fact voice that made Kagome want to run him over with a semi-truck.

"You Bastard! How dare hurt her!" Kagome scolded as something crossed her mind. "Why did you hit your partner? What, she wouldn't kill for you?" Kagome mocked as she pushed Naraku's buttons. She was doing this with really thinking about what Naraku would do to Izaoi.

"She tried to protect the child from my blows." Naraku said his voice venom as he spoke. Kagome gasped, she never thought that Kagura would do that for Izaoi.

"She was protcing my baby?" Kagome said absent mindedly. Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shaking shoulder, his way of letting her know she was not alone in this.

"Good bye, Kagome." Naraku said finally after a few long drawn out minutes, the phone went dead within the next few seconds. Kagome started to shout at the phone, demaning Naraku answer her, she was demaning to talk to Izaoi again, she couldn't let go, not yet! Not now!

"Goddamn you! Answer me! Please! Answer me!" Kagome cried as she started to hit the phone against the ends table. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and took the phone away with his other hand.

"Kagome, calm down! Kagome, if you bash the phone it won't allow you to talk with her again!" Inuyasha said as Kagome went slack in his grip.

"My baby, my baby! He abused my baby! Inuyasha! How can I be strong if she's hurting because of me? Please! Get her back, get Izaoi back soon, please!" Kagome cried as she leaned into Inuyasha to cry into his chest. "Inuyasha, she's hurting, she's being hit!" Kagome repeated as she sobbed. Inuyasha pattd down Kagome's hair as he cooed to her, Sango and Miroku held each other, they felt so guilty for letting Naraku get Izaoi while under their protection/ Inuyasha looked to Miroku and nodded his head, it was time to call Sesshomaru and get major assistance with the situation. Miroku grabbed the phone and pulled Sango with him, he never allowed her out of his sight anymore, not with Naraku so determained to harm everyone around Izaoi, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

"We'll get her back, I know we will." Inuyasha said as a knock came from the front door. Sango called out she would get it and briskly walked passed Inuyasha and Kagome. Her eyes fill with sorrow as she glanced over Kagome's shaking, crying, worried form.

"Hello?" Sango asked as she opened the door, she smiled faintly and opened the door wider, Sesshomaru walked in with envelopes in his hand.

"Got your mail little brother." Sesshomaru said holding up the envelopes. "And this is for Kagome, it's from Kagura." Sesshomaru said holding up a pink envelope that said "To Izaoi's Mother". Kagome reached up and grabbed the letter, her hands held it gingerly as she turned it over, a soft soothing smell raidiated off the envelope, Izaoi's favorite smell, sweet peas.

"Izaoi loves Sweet Peas." Kagome said absent mindedly as she used a letter opener knife and tore the envelope open. Inside was a small blue piece of paper, it too smelt of sweet peas. Kagome took the paper out and unfolded it was a 9X11inch piece of blue paper Izaoi loved, small dogs were around the border of the paper, along with paw prints. Kagome smiled, she knew Izaoi's little handwritting.

"Mommy, Auntie Kagura is keeping Pappa Naraku from hurting me. Sometimes she tells me about Daddy Inu when she was going out with him. She said that I'm lucky to have Daddy Inu as my new Pappa. Mommy, what will happen to Auntie Kagura? She says that when Pappa Naraku is found out that they'll go to jail. I asked Auntie Kagura what 'Jail' was but she says that it's just a bad place for bad people, but Auntie Kagura is not bad, what will happen to her? I miss you mommy, Auntie Kagura says that it's time for bed now, night Mommy, night Daddy, I love you." Kagome read as she smiled at the letter, her eyes drifted down to her daughter's signature and ran a had over the signature.

"Kagura is keeping her safe? That's a twist." Sesshomaru said softly, he watched Kagome with an intense gaze.

"There's more." Inuyasha said as he scanned to the bottom of the paper. "It's Kagura's handwritting; It says; 'I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through, I was jelouse over your new affection, forgive me Inuyasha, Kagome. Please I did not mean to harm your pregant friend and her yournger brother. I did not want anyone else harm, I just wanted to scare and put Inuyasha through hell, but the kidnapping was Naraku's fault, please forgive me. I do not expect redemption for this. I just want the child, Izaoi back where she is safe. Naraku plans to take her to his loft at The Hoshi Apartment complex. From there he plans to hop a plane with Izaoi and go to the America's. Please stop him, he threatens me with the child's safety if I do not comply to his wishes. Please, save her, protect her, she is a treasure that is priceless...Forgive me. Naraku's apartment number is 687, on the 6th floor. Please, he'll be there until Saturday, he plans to call you several times before leaving, promissing to call on Saturday, but leaving the country. Protect this treasure, please.' She's leading us to him." Inuyasha finished as he looked to Sesshomaru. "The Hoshi Apartment complex. Sesshomaru, can you get information as to whether Naraku does have an apartment there?" Inuyasha asked as he felt Kagome sigh in hope. Sesshomaru nodded as he flipped his cell phone on and pushed one number.

"I need information, my bage number is 2-09-08-36, agent Sesshomaru Takashi." Sesshomaru said into the phone like a pro. "Information on Naraku's houseing. Apartment complex, The Hoshi Apartment Complex." Sesshomaru said as a grin crossed his face. "Call loca athority, tell them code red, the child is at The Hoshi Apartment Complex, room number 687, occupant Naraku Kurami. Agent Ghost Walker in pursite, send back up." Sesshomaru closed his phone with a flick of his wrist and looked down to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Ready?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha, he stood up and nodded.

"Kagome, stay here with Sango and Miroku, we'll get Izaoi back, that bastard will pay." Inuyasha said hugging Kagome tightly. "She'll be in our arms once more." Inuyasha promised as he kissed Kagome deeply. Kagome smiled at him, she knew he'd get their baby back, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would get her back. Kagome nodded and looked to Sesshomaru, her eyes glowing him hope.

"Don't be gental with that bastard, I just want my baby back." Kagome said as she looked down to the letter. "Do anything to held Kagura, please, she protected my baby." Kagome added as she held the letter close to her heart. "Please." Sesshomaru nodded as he looked from face to face, they all counted on him to protect the little girl, to bring Naraku to painfull justice, and to help the woman that protected Izaoi. Turnning his back he went to the door and opened it, Sango stood near the door, her arms crossed over her stomach, the thought of Naraku made her sick, but a soft smile was now on her face.

"Thank you." Sango said softly as Sesshomaru nodded and walked out the door, Inuyasha at his heels, they were going to get Izaoi back, and they were gonna ruff Naraku up in the prossece. Inuyasha hurried to Sesshomaru's side.

"You want me to kill him?" Inuyasha asked, earning an off look from Sesshomaru.

"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"You invited me, you know I will kill the bastard." Inuyasha said as he crossed over to the passanger side of the car. Sesshomaru smirked as they got in.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sesshomaru said coyly as he started his car and punched the gas, he wanted to pay Naraku back for all the pain he put his family through, even if Sesshomaru never really showed that he cared about his family. Inuyasha looked out the front window, his eyes set with payback, a smile played his face as they drove down the street, sirens and lights flashing as they sped down the road way to The Hoshi Apartment Complex.


	18. Last Chapter: My Beloved Family

LAST CHAPTER!!!! Chapter 18: My Beloved Family.

Sesshomaru stopped his car a block away from The Hoshi Apartment Complex. Turnning off his car Sesshomaru rested his arm on the edge of Inuyasha's seat.

"What is the plan?" Inuyasha asked looking from the street to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pointed to a black car that had just pulled into the complex. Inuyasha caught a glimps at the driver. "Naraku." Inuyasha said as if the name were venom upon his lips. Sesshomaru nodded and opened his car door.

"Now we can just follow him to his room." Sesshomaru said getting out of the car, closing the door before he moved down the street. Inuyasha followed in his brothers wake and stalked down the stree with his brother. "Be calm Inuyasha, you've got to get Izaoi out first. She's more important than the bastard. Izaoi and Kagura are first, I'll take Naraku down, rough him up a bit in the prosses. He'll know that someone gave him up, and since Kagura is the only one that could have given up his hiding spot, he'll go after her and Izaoi." Sesshomaru said as they passed the front desk, Sesshomaru flashed his badge and the lady behind the desk nodded and went back to her business. She'd seen raids before, she picked up the phone and called her boss, she had a duity to inform the owner of the building.

"You've been here before?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes trained on Naraku. Sesshomaru nodded as they stood backs to the wall as Naraku got on the elevator, he didn't seem to worried about being found out. Moving to the second elevator Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waited for the bell to ding.

"Once, a drug dealer was living here, we took him down before he blew up the place with his lab." Sesshomaru said as they got on the elevator and pushed the 6th floor button. Soothing elevator music played as the two stood in silence. "Make sure you're behind me, Naraku's never seen my face before." Sesshomaru said as he scanned the hallway before getting off the elevator, Naraku was nearly to his room. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and made him wait. "Ok, let's go." Sesshomaru said taking his gun from its holster. Holing with the barrel pointed at the floor Sesshomaru walked silently to Naraku's room. Standing with his back against the wall Sesshomaru went to knock the door when room service came by. "Is that for this room?" Sesshomaru asked the young man. He nodded looking from the gun to Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. "Special Agent." Sesshomaru said flashing his badge quickly. "I'll take this, go down stairs and when the police arrive tell them that Agent Takashi is already in the room." Sesshomaru instructed as the young boy nodded and made a mad dash for the service elevator for emploies only. Inuyasha raised his eye brow.

"Nice, you're actually a pro at this huh?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and put his gun back in its holster, not clipping the safety into spot. Fixing his jacket Sesshomaru hid his gun.

"Now be quiet." Sesshomaru said as he reached up and knocked on the door labled 687.

"Just a minute!" Naraku's voice called, slightly muffled by the walls and door. Sesshomaru waited quietly as locks slid out of place and the door opened, giving Sesshomaru a clear view into the appartment. He saw Izaoi and Kagura straight from him. The two females were huddled together on a couch, they were looking out the large bay window, Kagura's eyes met Sesshomaru and hope blossomed in the pink eyes.

"Your room service Sir." Sesshomaru said as Naraku nodded and walked away allowing Sesshomaru to enter, Inuyasha followed after, staying hidden by Sesshomaru's larger frame. "Where would you like it?" Sesshomaru said moving his hand to his gun, Naraku never turned around, he went to Kagura and Izaoi.

"Get your food woman." Naraku said in a hissy voice. Kagura picked up Izaoi into her arms and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you." Kagura said walking to the side of the cart, Sesshomaru motioned with his head for her to move behind him and she did.

"FREEZE NARAKU FURAMI!!!" Sesshomaru shouted as Kagura and Izaoi made a dash for the door. Inuyasha grabbed them and hugged the two closely to his chest.

"Daddy!" Izaoi cried as she clung to Inuyasha's neck, Kagura hugged Inuyasha's waist, she was so releved.

"Well, this is a surprise, what are the charges?" Naraku asked calmly. Sesshomaru stepped forwards shoving the cart with all his strenght to hit Naraku in the stomach.

"Kidnapping and evading police!" Sesshomaru said as he quickly moved to stand over Naraku's body. "You should never have **fucked** with my family." Sesshomaru hissed as he kicked Naraku on to his back. Looking to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru pressed his knee into Naraku's back. Naraku cried out in pain as he felt like his arms were gonna be ripped off by the force Sesshomaru was using to whip his arms to him back to handcuff him.

"I'll get out! I'll be free soon! You'll see, then I'll kill you all!" Naraku shouted like a wounded dog. Inuyasha walked over with Kagura under his arm and Izaoi in his other arm.

"Don't ever fuck with my family again Naraku." Inuyasha said slowly as he kicked Naraku in the gut with his steel-tipped boot. Naraku fell over on his side riding in pain. Turning Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru. "I'm taking them both, thank you brother." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru nodded and tossed them his keys.

"Be careful." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha, Kagura, and Izaoi left the room. A smile stold his face as the other police officers came into the room, guns drawn and pointed down when they saw Sesshomaru. "Here's the bastard. I'm going with my family to see my niece returned to her mother." Sesshomaru said as the other officers nodded and allowed him to leave. Naraku was picked up roughly by the police officers and taken down the stairs to the squad car, then to the police station to be locked up forever.

2 Months Later..

"Mommy, is Auntie Kikyo coming home today?" Izaoi asked as she spun around in her new dress. Kagome smiled as she stood up in front of her vanity mirror.

"Yes, and not a moment to late either! I'm glad she'll be able to make the occation today!" Kagome said. After 2 long month Kikyo was well enough to return home, will her new boyfriend Koga. Kagome never imaganed that Koga would fall for her cousin, but she was happy for them. Sango and Miroku popped into the room, their faces bright and loving when they saw Kagome and Izaoi. Sango and Miroku were finally able to forgive themselfs for the inccident two months ago and were finally back to normal. Sango's blly was growning larger as the twins matured within her womb. Miroku kept ultasounds in his wallet and showed anyone and everyone his pride and joys.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru and Kagura just arrived, you mind if they come to see you?" Sango asked as she played with Izaoi's hair a little.

"Really? I still can't believe that they're together as well." Kagome said as she walked to her daughter, the long gown she wore dragged behind her. "I still think that the train should of been shorter, but Inuyasha said this one was perfect." Kagome said fussing with the train on her dress. Sango laughed as a knock came from the door. Miroku smiled and opened the door.

"Kagome, you look wonderful!!" Kagura said as she carried a small little girl in her arms. "Look Rin, Izaoi is back here too." Kagura said setting Rin on the floor. Rin was from Sesshomaru's first marriage, the girl hadn't talk that much to anyone before Kagura was introduced. Kagome still found it amazing that Sesshomaru had been married before. Rin was a year older than Izaoi and was dress the same as Izaoi. Rin's long hair was braided with small plastic flowers here and there in the braid. Kagome knelt down to Rin and smiled.

"Hi Aunty Kagome, happy wedding day!" Rin said with a toothy grin, her front tooth missing. Kagome hugged Rin before she said anything else.

"Thank you baby, hey, how 'bout you and Izaoi go see how Uncle Inu is doing." Kagome suggested as Rin nodded and grabbed Izaoi's hand.

"Come on Izaoi! Lets go see Uncle Inu!" Rin cried in joy as the two dashed out nearly knocking Miroku over.

"What spirited children. I hope our two are like that." Miroku said looping his arms around Sango's belly as he hugged her from behind. Sango smiled as she closed her eyes and covered his hands with her's.

"So do it. Kagura, aren't you two pregnat too?" Sango asked as she eyed Sesshomaru and Kagura. Kagura blushed and looked away, Kagome had realized that when Kagura had gotten over Inuyasha and her jelously, she was a kind and nice girl.

"Well, we don't know for sure." Kagura said as she tried to play it off. Sesshomaru smiled kindly down at his girlfriend and wrapped is arms around her, pulling her against him.

"Yes, the doctor says it's a little boy." Sesshomaru said as Kagome knew he truly was in love with Kagura.

"Oh, I haven't told Inuyasha, but for three months, I've been pregnat with a little girl. I didn't even know it until I went to the doctor about morning sickness. I'd totally forgot what the signs of pregnacy was!" Kagome said as everyone stared at her, shocked.

"You mean that you're gonna have a baby too? Is every one gonna have a kid?" Miroku asked as he heard a loud shocked gasp. Everyone's head turned to Inuyasha, who was standing in the door way, his eyes trained on Kagome.

"A baby? You're having a baby?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome blushed and nodded yes. Inuyasha smiled and sprang to Kagome, picking her up and twirling her around. 'We're having a baby!" Inuyasha repeated over and over as he hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome laughed as tears sprang to her eyes, _He wants the baby, he wants the baby_ Kagome thought as she wiped away a tear. Inuyasha looked down into her eyes, he was confused. "Don't you want the baby?" He asked, almost afraid she didn't want the baby.

"Yes, it's just, you **want** the baby." Kagome said, with that sentece everyone knew what she was thinking about. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her, a long drawn out, love filled kiss. Kagome looked into his eyes, her heart at ease with his kiss. He wanted the baby, and he wanted her and Izaoi. Even if they were damaged goods, he wanted them, he wanted and would protect them. Kagome smiled as she heard the music start. "Ready to get married?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha smiled back at her and nodded.

"Have been for the longest time." Inuyasha replied as he kissed Kagome's hand and left the room with Miroku and Sesshomaru at his heels. Kagome looked at Sango then Kagura. Everything was working out, Kagome's most precious dream, her most dearest wish was granted; She finally had her perfect man that wanted her and Izaoi, and now she was having a baby. Smiling Kagome picked up her flowers and placed a hand on the door. Taking a few deep breaths Kagome felt at peace. "Forever and ever, 'til death do us part, I'll love you, Inuyasha Takashi." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes and walked down the isle.


	19. My Thanks: Author's Notes

Author's notes.

I want to thank everyone that followed this story! You've made it a big success!! I'm extatic that so many people liked this story.

Many have asked that I make a sequel to WHITE LILLIES, as soon as I think of a plot line for the story I will defently create a sequel to this story. If anyone has any characters they wish to see in the sequel please email me or something and let me know. My idea so far is Izaoi and her sister, and new cousins are in high school, and a new kid and his brothers come to the school, the Band of Seven. The oldest brother, Bankotsu, and Izaoi fall in love, but Inuyasha is against the match. But it's still in the making. If anyone wishes to tell me what they'd like to read about for a sequel, please let me know! Thank you again! Ja matta nee!

Akane Hikari Akuma.


End file.
